The Saga Of Rule:
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: A Yuri Saga with bits of B&D & ST8 in it: In A Mountain Side there lays an Empire Called Rule there resides 2 goddess & 1 god here that are in an ever fated battle for power what happens when a group of 5 legendary Warriors Come together ANYTHING.
1. 1: Maya's Waking & A Dream:

**The World Of Rule Fiction **

**By Lucian (jay) Raidijiu & Selena (Elena1986-2008) 1999-2009**

**I've redid these story's as a way of honoring my promise to my sister, cousin, friend and Mentor I hope that she's at peace now and I hope I've made her happy with the choices I've made in my life and what I've done with these stories we wrote **

**PT1: The Rule: By Lucian & Selena (Elena1986-2008 I still Remember our Rose Garden and The Gate to our garden –based from Stevie Nicks Gate & Garden 1983)**

**The Brief Intro to the rule world:**

**Settled in a little mountain is a vast land filled with anything your mind can think of, however all of these things, people & others have but rule that must not be broken for it would be a sin to do so thus involving your death and that rule is as follows "Don't break the rule", I can only imagine what you are thinking what this holy rule is, well I still haven't decided what it will be yet so don't try asking cause it's all in due time my friends.**

**Now we turn our minds to a group of people, yes a group 5 of them.**

**The oldest is Maya 20, Gamel 19, Tina 18, Troy 18 & Sharon 17. **

**Now that's get to know them better.**

**The Group:**

**Maya: is a 5'10 20, blue eyed, long black haired year old woman. She knows Bow, Hand to hand, good at ummm other things as well.**

**Gamel: is a 6'11, 19 yr old, brown eyes, bald, clean shaved, and He knows the spear.**

**Tina (Elena) & Troy (Jay): are the twins (brother & sister) they are singers, magic users & they know the sword. She uses a Claymore & He uses a 5'ft long Katana that is so black you think he was a grim reaper. Her eyes are green, He has a scar over his left eye, a tattoo of a dragon eye on his right, His Eyes are a black/reddish color from his yrs of training, tattoo's covering his whole body they were all that was left to him from his father and village, his nails were talon like from yrs of not caring anymore and thus gave birth to a new weapon for him, his hair long Black w/ red highlights, hers was long Sliver w/ gold highlights, her skin is like looking into a mine full of beautiful jewels and gems, her neck has a long scar from when she & Troy once fought each other. There voices' singing together is something that can't be explained it is that beautiful. **

**And Lastly Sharon:**

**She Is Shy, she has violet eyes, blonde hair, She uses Staff which is a gift from the goddess herself, The Goddess Vasinea is the goddess of sex, war, hate & chaos. Sharon is blessed to be the offspring of this goddess thus meaning if something were to happen Vasinea, Sharon would take her place on the chaos Thorne.**

**Now a note from the Author:**

**The Songs in this saga are written By Lucian Raidijiu and are copyrighted to him and are not to be used for anything but the use of the author only.**

**Chapter 1: Maya's Waking & A Dream:**

**Maya woke from her sleep, wondering what to do today, "hmmm" she thought to herself. Then she grabbed her bow "Blaze" the bow of living fire, a family treasure passed from daughter to daughter, for Maya was the 14thperson to wield this bow. She dressed in her battle armor a leather breastplate with, scale mail over the breasts & Chain mail on the back, also from her family, the armor was called "Heart". As she got done putting on her armor, she heard her mother's voice in her heard "Maya sweet always wear your "Heart" and Guide "Blaze" True and you'll get anything you want dear", "yeah right mother you were wrong I've done those things for 10 yrs since you've passed and I've got nothing". She went outside her house and into the woods that lay behind her house, once there she begins her training with "Blaze" and also looks for dinner for the evening for she hunted each night for all 3 meals of the day. Maya caught a deer and as she brought it back to her house she thought to herself, why she hasn't seen Troy, Troy was one of her best friends brother & a good friend to her over the years she had always had a thing for him but he was always caught up in his music or his training he never noticed her looking at him. She finally got back to her house & had skinned the deer and made a stew from it, as she eat her stew her mind wandered again this time to Gamel a ex-Knight of the rule, He was a feared man till he lost his lover "Erin" she was killed by the demon of hell "Baberius" that had taken over Troy's body & that is how Gamel & Troy grew apart, Gamel's hurt over his love, Troy never able to forgive himself. She truly hope they would be friends again, She was looking forward to Troy's solo concert in 2 days Gamel would be going only to see Tina and hope that she can heal his heart. As she washed her bowl from the deer stew she heard a knock at her door, She went to the front door and as She Opened she pulled her dagger "Bolt" in cause it was a foe, and outside her door was Sharon.**

"**Good Evening Sharon" Maya said, "Hi Maya… how is your evening"? Maya pondered that for a second and said "Good just had some stew you want? "No" Said Sharon, "I only came up the mountain's to see ya and ask if you've seen Tina"? "Hmmm last I heard she was waiting to see Gamel this afternoon why can't find her again… that's ok Sharon, she's just more then likely at Troy's and then will going to the over to Erin's grave and then back to Your house I'm sure she's fine" Maya Said with a smile. "Ok" Sharon said while starting to turn and head back to her house… "Wait, Sharon I'll walk back with you at this time of night you never know what's out here in the woods". "Ok thank you Maya" Sharon said. "So Maya How's trying to get Troy's attention going" Sharon said while giggling, "humph same as always" Maya said with a sigh, "why you ask Sharon"? Sharon looked like a girl that couldn't get help herself at school getting all the juicy gossip "well I know you love him and was wondering how the loving from a far is going sis" Sharon said while laughing. "No know Sharon the same could be said about you sis how is the flirting game going with Tina"?**

"**Hey that's not fair Maya… you can be so mean sometimes you that"? Sharon had said while grinning. As the girls walked to the base tree line of the forest and the gates of the Capitol City where Tina, Gamel & Sharon lived. Maya wondered why Troy didn't live in the city. Not even Tina knew where Troy hangs his hat and Tina & Troy could read minds and each others as well sometimes they would having a long talk with there minds then with words which could be annoying more so if you trying to talk to them while they did this, Maya remembered the first time she found that out she was so mad at both them cause they didn't tell her why or how they could do this.**

**They finally entered the city and they were having a party in honor of the goddess Vasinea The holy and supreme goddess who ruled their city and part of this celebration was for her defeat over Akasla the evil goddess 1,000 years ago by Vasinea & her lover the God Vaclov. As Maya & Sharon walked through the city to Tina's house, They ended up taking the long way to Tina's and in so doing was backed in to a back ally by 8 drunk and horny boys with only one thing on their mind Sex. Little did these boys know that Sharon was a Demi-Goddess and Maya Was a Legendary Huntress? Maya drew Blaze out and in an instant the bow was already engulfed in fire with an arrow of pure fire ready to shot at the boys, While Sharon had began allow the goddess in her take over and drew her Violet Silver Staff "Chaos" which had to blades of pure raw power at both ends and was already floating in air ready to attack the boys. Maya began by shot 3 arrows in sky so the air would heat up a little and Sharon using her magic made it rain fire around the boys preventing any of them running, Sharon then said "how does it feel being trapped like little rats before the wenie roast"? One of the boys asked "what do mean wenie roast Bitch" The Goddess said "My Frying your dicks right here in the ally dimwit"! Then the leader of the boys said, "humph let us go witch and we'll show you both just why you shouldn't be messing with us" Maya Said "go ahead I could use the exercise Sharon"… Okay said the goddess; Sharon waved her hand and the fire faded away to ash and then group of boys came forward to attack the girls, Maya fired 5 arrows of fire at them 5 of the 8 boys went down dead, while the Goddess had her fun with other 3 one had frozen in a block of ice the other she turned to stone and then smashed the statue thus breaking it into dust and the leader was last as she faced him and they moved in a circle she was happy that for once she was able to fight together with Maya and not feel like she was a burden, the leader pulled out a bright magical sword called "Sinea" the blade was in the book of the trails Sharon had to overcome she just wished that she didn't have to have Maya help her kill 5 of them but as she dashed forward she knew she was going to be able to pass this test killing the owner of the sword she & leader began a series of Attacks and Guards. Mean while Maya was watching this she could hear in her head what Tina would say to hear Sharon say "My Frying your dicks right here in the ally dimwit"… Maya thought that Tina would love to have been able to see Sharon's face more then the remark, Maya was happy that Sharon & Tina were able to be together, Now if only she could get Troy all would be well… She looked back to Sharon fighting the leader. Sharon was angry, the leader said "well Witch is that all you have…. hahahaha I like I have seen babies fight better then tha…" Sharon didn't let him finish that statement she had drove the staff in the man's heart like he was a vampire and the staff was a stake… "You were saying… oh you can't I forgot that My staff is in your chest right now but hear me as you slowly pass from this world there is no heaven awaiting you only hell and be sure to enjoy it and remember who it was that sent you there and that fact that I'm casting a spell that will slow your last moments for this" She then cast a fire spell and sent it to the dying man's groin area and set it ablaze with a devilish smile on her lips and then picked up the fallen blade she needed to complete her trail and said "I'll be taking this now… thank you dimwit".**

"**Umm Sharon what did you just do"? Maya had to ask, Sharon was laughing "Just keeping my promise that I would give a Wenie Roast that's all Maya". Maya looked at the dying man unable to scream out for help or in pain, "ok Sharon Remind not to piss you off". Sharon looked over at Maya and said "well just don't give me a reason" with that same devilish grin she had when she set the man's groin and pants on fire. Maya was officially so not going to comment on the remark that Sharon made bout keeping her promise & don't give me a reason……… "Well shall we go Sharon" Maya said**

**They finally reached Tina's house and could hear the sounds of fighting inside.**

**"Gamel Why must You have to be A Asshole, Troy's been hurting too you know, He's tried to forgive Himself and He can't cause You won't let Him or let Him speak his mind it wasn't His fault that Baberius took control over his body Gamel and you fucking know that" Tina was past being mad and she was pissed off. Gamel looked away from Tina... "Well good at least He knows pain" was all he said. "Gamel tell me something"? Tina asked, "WHAT"! Gamel yelled. "If given the chance you would kill Troy wouldn't you, He's my brother and my only family left and you would do it wouldn't you"? Tina asked. Gamel threw his spear in the wall above Tina without looking "yes Tina I would and will" His spear went back into his hand and he disappeared. "Why Gamel, Erin wouldn't want this she loved you both...." she falls down to her knees crying.**

**Outside of the house Maya & Sharon looked at each other and "Maya I'm going to go inside and see if I can calm her down Thank You Maya for the walk and looking out behind my back tonight". With that Sharon headed inside the Stone House**

**Maya started the walk back to her house**

**Inside the house Sharon went to Tina's side and said "My love what's wrong"? Tina Looked at Sharon "Nothing Sweetheart". Sharon moved next to Tina and helped her up and they walked to the bedroom... removing their cloths as they went to the bedroom as they walked into their bedroom and got slowly on the bed their faces close to each others kissing slow and long Tina pushed Sharon down onto the bed and slowly brushed her hand down Sharon's chest feeling the breasts and the nipples she moved her head closer to them and kissed them both slowly and with her teeth playfully scrapped the nipples with her teeth before biting them playfully, Sharon could only moan as Tina kissed & bite her Breasts and she loved it even more when Tina slowly with her fingers entered her and started going in and out each time building with speed and fury till Sharon was the breaking point of cuming but Tina knew when to start and stop to prolong the this thing they shared between them and Sharon always loved it when Tina would be on top, Tina while having her fingers in Sharon reached up with her face and kissed Sharon slowly and deeply. As Tina played with Sharon she then removed her hand and bent down began using her tongue and started moving slowly with each stroke Sharon moan's became louder and until Tina entered her clit again with her hand and began the same thing again till Sharon came afterwards Tina said "Sharon do you always like being on the bottom"? Sharon looked at Tina and said softly "Yes but if you want me to be on top I'll do it and try my best Sweetheart, why do you wish for me to be on top"? "Yes once in awhile Sharon I like to be on bottom...." Before Tina could finish her remark Sharon was already kissing Tina's breasts and kissing Tina's chest from the breasts down till she got Tina's clit and it was already warm and so with slow but firm hands Sharon licked Tina deeply before entering her clit with her fingers there Sharon had fun she had never been on top before and this was a first for her and she was enjoying it. In & out as Tina had done to her a little while ago slowly then fast hard but still gentle Sharon slowly with her other hand entered herself and was doing the same beat fast, slow, hard & gentle it tune to her sweet heart Sharon kept this up for a long time till they both came at the same time and then they both embraced each other by hugging then slowly resting back on their bed and falling asleep in each others arms for the rest of the night.**

**Mean while An Swords Master and Legendary Hero awakes**

**Next Chapter 2: The Legendary Swordsman Vs The Holy Spearman: Will Be Done Writing it soon please have some control and I will do my best to get it you **

**Here is some info on the Weapon, Or Armors With a Name**

**Blaze: Maya's bow of living fire Heart: Maya's Armor**

**Bolt: Maya's Dagger of Living Thunder**

**La-Grimica: Troy's Black 5' foot long Katana **

**La-Tara: Troy's Magical Wand/Sword**

**Peace Ender: Tina's Gold Claymore**

**War Bringer: Tina's Silver Staff **

**Sinea: The Magical Saber of Water**

**Troy's Markings are the powers of Mist which allows him to move to any where he desires  
The Dragon Tattoo You'll find about in a later Chapter  
The Scar over his left eye is from a fight  
The Talon Like Nails on his hands are from one of the many powers he has**

**As This My First Time Writing A Yuri Saga I have written B & D, ST8 & Yaoi Before but never a Yuri one So send Me any feedback & Please let me know If There's any thing I might have missed or anything that should be improved and I will do my best to fix it. Also understand I write anything I like and feel down and go back to it so at some point I might add more to this Saga, "Only time will see". Also Enjoy This Saga, I know I did & Note that there will be more added soon once I proof read, spell check & edit more so please be patient thank you all in advance. The Next Chapter is My Favorite as I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. 2: The Holy Spear VS The Dark Sword

**The Saga Of Rule: Chapter 2: By Lucian .J. Raidijiu**

**The Legendary Swordsman Vs The Holy Spearman**

In the night Maya is walking only to find her self at the grave of Erin Rose one of her best friends and The one who was taken from them.

As Maya enters the cemetery she saw Troy in front of the gravestone of Erin Cortez the one, that when Troy's body was taken by the demon he had no control over the fact it was his hands and Sword that killed Erin. "Troy is that you..." Maya asks softly. As She nears the grave she see's Troy is just staring at the writing on the gravestone and crying. "Who's there?" Troy asks as his sword flies from his hip and flying in the air in front of Maya's face, "It's Me Maya. Troy please call the beast off" Troy then looked over his shoulder and said "oh Maya I didn't know it was you" Troy snapped his fingers and the sword returned & rested itself back at his hip, "Sorry I'm not in the best of moods right now Maya Dear".

Maya Loved Troy's voice it was like the sweet bells of the temple in the morning only sweeter "uhmm Troy why are you here tonight"? Troy looked away from Maya "I come here every night as I have since her death, it was my fault and because of it she's gone and never coming back" Troy Said. Maya went in closer to Troy and Hugged Him while saying "It's been 3 Years, Erin has forgiven you, I know She has, so please no more tears".

Troy looked at Maya "Maya you know how to calm my heart". Maya looked shocked was it true did He feel the same way about her that she does for him? "Troy I want to tell you something… I love you, I always have, I don't care if you are the body shell for Vaclov I want only you, I need you, everyday I see you hurt and it breaks my heart slowly… Please say you feel the same way for me Please tell me I'm not holding onto a dream, Please say you love me the way I love, have loved you for these past 4 years"

Troy turned slowly and looked up into the sky "Maya I have only loved 2 people in my life Erin & You, I have always loved you. But I can't be with you the way you want me to, I am always afraid that the demons from the war I fought 5 years ago will find me and hurt you to get to me Maya. You have to know the risk telling me this now and how I feel about you I… I don't want to lose you my heart couldn't take it Maya, I couldn't survive".

Maya walked slowly up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist "Troy I do know the risk and I am stronger than I was 5 years ago I can handle anything that comes our way, even the exiled goddess herself I would face head on with my bow, if it meant staying with & loving you".

Troy turned around in Maya's arms to look at her and hold her face and slowly leaned in kissing her passionately "Maya if this your choice I will support you all the way & I promise I will always protect you the way I should have protected Erin I won't fail this time, not when I love you so much Maya".

They walked out of the graveyard, they talked about each other, till they reached a hilltop over looking the empire, there they sat down in the grass and stayed in each other's arms watching the night sky "Troy…? Maya said slowly, may I ask you a question"?

Troy smiled "I already know what you're going to ask no Tina can't see what's in my mind if I block her which I am doing right now, she knows I am alive but just not sharing my emotions with her. So don't worry we can be secret till we are both ready to tell them".

Maya smiled and nestled in Troy's chest more and said "Thank you darling" Maya then got up and yawned it's getting late and I am going to head back to my hut, do you wish to join me Love"? Maya Said whiling winking at Troy.

Troy Looked and Said "not tonight Tovaras, I still have things to do before I can head back to my home and sleep before my show tomorrow".

Maya said "Ok well after your show you are mine, night darling".

Troy watched Maya walk out of the clearing back into the woods. He turned and walked back to the graveyard while drawing his katana. Back in the graveyard Troy got into a fighter's stance and said "ok Gamel You can come out. I know you are watching I'm here and alone now".

Out of nowhere Gamel stepped in front of Troy "Good I have been waiting for you to be alone murderer. You Killed the only one I loved Troy and as payment I want your life". Gamel trained his spear on Troy and ran towards him. Gamel swung the axe-headed spear at Troy's chest only to find the spear blocked by Troy's sword, Gamel backed off two steps and swung the spear at Troy's head and Troy moved down the length of the spear and punched Gamel in the chest which sent Gamel flying back and down to the ground dropping his spear Troy walked over and set his foot on the spear and said

"Gamel in 6 years you still haven't learned fighting me is not something you can start and finish no one who has fought me has lived".

Gamel looked up at his former friend and general, "Troy I will have my payment for her death one way or another".

Troy looks at his old friend and says, "How exactly will you be killing me then"?

Gamel shimmered from sight and grabbed his spear and smacked Troy in the back "like this, So No-one has got you on your knees Troy till now by ME"?

Troy breathing hard slowly gets up on his feet and looks at Gamel "So we're going to really do this friend fight till one of us is dead"? Troy moving with the wind starts drawing on the fire element and casting the spell at Gamel "Then Try THIS"!

Gamel looked at the fire coming his way and spun his spear in hand like a big shield and drew the flames into his spear and looked at Troy and sent the flames back.

Troy knew casting magic against Gamel was bad as Gamel was trained by the goddess herself to deflect magic but he just needed to buy a few seconds worth of time to let the seals of binding on his back to awaken, Troy moved back a step and jumped over the flames and threw the seals on Gamel "Fight Over Gamel"!

Gamel looked like he was going to scream… "Damm you Troy…. Seals Of Binding, Must say nice trick or should I say Vaclov…Let Me out of this and let me fight Troy"

The god Vaclov using Troy's (his shell) Body spoke "no mortal I'm afraid that request is something I can't do. You see Gamel Troy is My shell and Troy is the last of his kind that We Higher beings use to watch over you mortals Killing him would be a bad thing, as It would break the seal keeping the dark one at bay from breaking lose think of Troy as a Key, He dies, the world dies"

Gamel sighed "Fine… but I won't forgive him"

Vaclov looked down "Troy was not to blame the demon that used his body is… Gamel something you need to know Erin and Troy were lovers before Erin met you but he wasn't ready to be her's completely and then war happened he pushed Erin away and she met you"

Gamel's mouth dropped "Erin and Troy were lovers"?

Vaclov said "yes". Then Troy fell to his knees blood appeared from his eye.

Gamel stepped next to Troy "so you loved her too Troy I never knew… Troy you're bleeding"! Gamel bent down next to Troy

Troy got up and walked 4 steps before falling down… "Stay Away"! Troy couldn't see anything because of the blood He drew his katana "Gamel I'm warring you Stay back"

Gamel could hear the fear in Troy's voice he casted sensing magic and felt why Troy was scared and found He couldn't see. "Troy I'm not going to hurt you Vaclov told me the truth I'm sorry I was mad at you Please train your katana off me"

Troy hated when the god took over his body and he wasn't fully ready for it these sudden takeover's were wreaking his body and Vaclov didn't know it.

Gamel asked, "Why is there blood coming from your eye Troy"?

"Because I've not been letting Vaclov fully take my body and become one with it, If I do that I'll lose Maya and My heart won't bear it if I lost her too".

"Troy how long has this been going on wait is that why during the war you wore a blind fold around your eyes and it was always red"?

Troy grimaced and said "yes and that's why I left the music stage 20 months ago as well only Tina knows about this"

Gamel looked "Troy take my hand I'll help you to your house I already know your body is weak so I won't shimmer us to your house we'll walk".

Troy looked at Gamel's hand and said "Thank you Gamel" and put his hand in Gamel's and put his arm around Gamel's shoulders and let Gamel walk while he let some of his weight rest on Gamel.

**Mean-While In the High Temple Of The Goddess:**

"Well Hello Vasinea My sweet said a cool voice been what an eon haha"

The Goddess Looked behind her and saw her old foe the dark one "how did you escape me and Vaclov are still alive"

"Vaclov's Shell is weak and slowly dieing from years of not taking the full powers of the god into it's body and thus made the seal holding me weakened till I was able to smash it and now Vasinea Your time is at an end"

Before Vasinea could move the dark one was behind and grabbed both of Vasinea's arms till they were behind her "How did you get this power"!

"Years of hating you and Vaclov"

And before the goddess Vasinea could say another word she used her mind-link with her husband Vaclov to let him know the dark one was back but before she could finish opening the connection the dark stabbed Vasinea through the heart

"Vaclov…"

And the dark one smiled "well Vasinea you have nothing to fear Vaclov will join you soon and however his shell is with him"

**Back in the woods:**

Troy screamed in pain and fell down to the ground bleeding

"TROY! Gamel yelled what is it "

Troy mouthed weakly "Vasinea… the goddess has been murdered" and with that Troy fell into a sleep

"Troy wake up" Gamel rocked Troy's body, He yelled in the woods loud as he could knowing she would hear him "TINA I need your help it's Troy he's not waking up and he's losing blood faster then I can stop it" He hoped she would make it in time

**In the home of Tina:**

Tina turned in her sleep wrapping her arms around Sharon, and she could feel Sharon's warmth and it was comforting and Tina slowly kissed Sharon's neck, and Tina rolled out of their bed and picked up her robe the robe covered her body as she couldn't find her cloths because they were downstairs from her and Sharon's long journey to the bed and walked out of the front door and sat down on the steps of her house enjoying the night and stars breathing in the cool night air, her mind wandered thinking and looking back over the events of this night her and Gamel's fight & her and Sharon making love was her favorite memory of this night, then she focused her mind onto her twin brother Troy and sensed he was still blocking everything expect for the element of life so she would know he was still alive she wondered what he could be up too till she heard the cry of Gamel's voice calling to her using his private link to her "TINA I need your help it's Troy he's not waking up and he's losing blood faster then I can stop it" She gasped No Troy She ran inside her house and grabbed her armor and put it on over her naked body and grabbed her sword and teleported to where Gamel was

Gamel was on his knees holding Troy's bleeding body in his lap Gamel was covered in blood and the blood was black and burning with Fire she knew it was Troy's "what Happened" She said darkly

Gamel Explained the events of the night leaving out Troy and Gamel's fight for Tina's benefit "Tina I swear all I know is Vaclov isn't hearing my plea to come into Troy's body, and before Troy went into this sleep he said that Vasinea had been murdered after saying that he was like this and his whole body won't stop bleeding it's like he's being cut everywhere be invisible knifes"

Tina looked at her dear brother "it's Vaclov and Vasinea's connection if what Troy says is true and Vasinea was murdered then Vaclov has left Troy's body to be with her and make sure Vasinea reaches the Temple of Heaven safely"

Gamel's Mouth dropped "Vaclov would leave Troy like this so he can help Vasinea's spirit, but why is Troy's blood like living fire and why is black and not red"

"Because he has the soul of the Black Death Fire Phoenix living in him" Tina Said while looking at her brother

"Wait Troy won't die from this or will he"? Gamel asked

"If he loses to much blood he won't wake and then the Phoenix will come out of Troy's body and encase Troy in it's wings like an egg and give it's life and soul to Troy for Troy to live but Troy will be very weak after He won't ever be the same if that happens We have to make sure that doesn't happen"

Gamel Looked down at Troy and frowned "Tina we can't let Maya see him like this"

"Maya what do you mean and why" Tina looked dumfounded

Gamel explained what he heard and saw "they are in love and she… her heart would break if she saw Troy this way"

"Gamel for some one who wanted to kill my brother you sure change emotions quicker then I can change my under wear" Tina said

"Tina I so did not need to know that" Gamel sighed and rubbed his chin "how are we going to heal him and move him to a place better suited for healing I tried moving him but he's like a mountain of bricks and I am sensing we're not alone here in these woods tonight"

"Yes I know your right" Tina said as she drew her claymore

Gamel looked "since when have you worn armor and what armor is that Tina"

"The armor of Heaven used by Vasinea herself it was a gift left to me by Vasinea when Vaclov picked Troy to be his shell many years ago" Tina replied

"Tina just how old are you and Troy exactly," Gamel asked while drawing his spear

"I'm mortal and My true age is 23 Troy is or was 21 but since Vaclov, Troy use's illusion magic to glamour his age to 18 on him and me to make foe's be of the belief we're younger and weaker so I can live out my days in peace" Tina Said while looking in the direction south of them

Gamel laughed "That explains that then" while turning his sight on the north side of the woods, "well if these rats want a fight we'll give them one" he said while he and Tina moved so Troy was in between them are there backs facing each other and Troy

Out of the shadow's came the black robed soldiers of rule known as the knights of rule the legendary knights that Gamel and Troy once served and fought in together the fact that they were closing in around Tina and Him was disturbing to Gamel since last he remembered they hadn't broken any of the ancient laws of Rule Gamel Looked at them and said "My brother's what brings you here tonight in the woods"?

The Bigger Knight who was clearly in charge "We are here to take General Troy St' E'stivan in for the murder of the holy goddess Vasinea"

Gamel then said "excuse me I'm Commander Gamel Garrett of the Goddess's Army 5th rank 2nd only to General Troy and He has been in the graveyard tonight with me, his sister Tina and our friend Maya so how exactly did Troy murder the Goddess"

"We do not answer to You Commander Gamel We answer only to one person and we're at liberty to tell you criminal's who"

Gamel was mad now Tina could see the white of Gamel's knuckles from him gripping his spear too tight she then looked and said with her singing voice while casting her magic to make them believe her "Troy has been here all night gentlemen and if you wish to return to the one whom you serve you'll do best to heed my warring He is staying with us and if you really do want to take him in well you'll have to pry Troy from our dead hands"

"Very well wench if you wish to die so be it Men ready your swords kill them and bring the murderer Troy in" The commander said

Tina had spent many years learning from Troy how to move in a fight like he does so, she moved like a Jaguar with quick movement and fast strikes from her claymore she felled 3 of the soldiers in succession, Gamel jammed his spear through the chest of 2 soldiers at once and said "dam to bad I wasn't in the mood for ki-bobs not that I eat human's or anything" laughing he trained his sight on the commander "so tell me now that your peons are dead how will you be taking Troy exactly"?

The Black commander drew his twin swords the shamshir's of wind and ice well I'll do it myself" and a tornado appeared around the feet on the commander

Tina said "Gamel back away that thing is not human it an djinn an master of elements his is wind and ice if I member right that's Sho-Yun-Qa The Djinn of trickery"

"Yes girl your right and congrats on your quick eye then you should know I'll be the one walking away from here tonight"

Then the ground moved with a force that knocked Tina and Gamel down and out of the earth a Dragon appeared the same dragon that Troy had a mark of on his last remaining eye

The dragon spoke "You will not be harming these people Yun"

The djinn looked spooked "it can't be Alamovxia dragon of shadow you're supposed to be dead"

Then Troy hand slowly moved and he got up the blood had stopped but there was something different about Troy he eye was glowing and Tina knew Vaclov had taken her brother over completely to heal Troy, Troy pulled out of thin air a black Scythe this was the weapon Vaclov used eon's ago against the dark one and jumped and mounted the dragon, The two of them merged into one and Troy landed on the ground his skin covered with scales, wings on his back Troy aimed the scythe at the djinn "This is where you die Yun" and before the djinn had time to move away Troy was gone from sight and behind the djinn with the blade head of the scythe through the demon's head the djinn fell dead and faded dropping the two blades.

Troy landed on his feet and the dragon faded from his body and the tattoo marking glowed and the dragon reappeared on his eye "thank you my friends for protecting Troy while I was away and I'm sorry for being late"

Gamel and Tina bowed and said together "holy one"

Troy waved a hand "I may be a god but you're my shell's dear friends and family never bow to me, now I'm healing Troy we need to get Sharon quickly as she's the last in the line to take my mates soul and revive the goddess back into this world My wife was killed by our old foe the dark one"

Gamel looked and said, "No you said Troy was the key"

"I know but Troy hasn't been telling me he has grown weak from my sudden taking his body and that he has contracted a cancer known as sinshla' this cancer is made in the body of a shell's when they go long times without fully merging with us and that's why for the past 6 years he has been losing blood and bleeding from the eye and old scars or wounds he has taken over the years have reopened and bleed again"

Tina said, "Is there a way to heal him"

Troy looked and nodded "yes it's very painful though Troy has to let me heal him of this coma first and then let me merge fully with him"

Gamel said "uhm Vaclov there's one kink, he won't merge ever you need to know why" Gamel explained what Troy told him earlier

"So the shell has fallen in love, hm that's explains a lot then, yes he would in a way lose Maya but not the way Troy is thinking see Troy would kind of in a way have two mates Maya as Troy and Vasinea"

Tina looked like she would faint "How"

"Let me finish explaining see when we merge at any time Troy can easily be thinking and talking as himself and then next it's me you see when gods & shell fully merge we can with a thought use our shell's body for whatever we need"

Gamel said "So basically Troy would be him and the next if you needed his body for something he'd be you so how does Vasinea factor in"?

"Like this when I want her as a husband to a wife since I have lost my body eon's ago it wouldn't be my body it would be Troy's and same goes for Sharon when she revives Vasinea"

Tina was now pissed "No Sharon is mine"

Vaclov looked and said "Tina those are the rules, I wish it different myself too but there's no way to revive our original body's the dark one made sure of this and Sharon would still be her she knows the rules as made her choice that if she should be called to revive Vasinea she would never give you up and Vasinea knows this and would never hurt her or you she would rarely ever call on Sharon as Vasinea had been dabbing in the forbidden arts to find a way to see if our body's can be revived and so far as she had only been able to leave the shell's body as a solid spirit I haven't as my magic isn't suited for the art's Vasinea dab's in"

Tina looked and turned "Fine but Vasinea had better find some way to bring your body's back, but shouldn't Maya know this and does Troy know about this"

The god was putting a cloak around him "yes and that is why he has pushed me away and kept Maya away from him for as long as he been able to"

Gamel was shaking his head "this god shit is so damm confusing but that's get back to a safe place before more djinn or soldier's appear and get Sharon and Maya quickly to safety"

Tina stepped in front of them and waved her hands and opened a portal using the dark magic Troy thought her years ago, Gamel looked and ask "Did Troy teach you how to do that Tina cause He's the only one I know how can make those"

She flicked her hair out of her face and said "yes he thought me how to fight and use magic it's where I got the scar on my neck"

They moved in the portal and once inside it Tina quickly closed it behind her and opened another leading to her home

**Mean while in the mountains an army surrounds the hut and they won't be happy until who ever living here is dead:**

Maya couldn't sleep she knew something was up she could feel it and she didn't like it, so she grabbed her armor and her dagger and bow and ran out the door but stopped dead in her tracks and saw the army of black armor warriors all around her, she took a step back "who are you and what do you want here this land and hut isn't in the empire bounds I live in the wild you have no law or rule here kindly leave my home"

"No girl you see that would be bad you see Akasla would be very mad with us if you lived, so you see you have to die my sweet but don't worry I'll make sure it's quick and painless and that's because your so beautiful shame she wants you dead I'd love to fuck you now but work comes first"

Maya was mad this thing having sex with her made her stomach turn so drew her bow and let the fire blaze and she aimed it to the sky and pulled the string on her bow and the sky turned from night to fire Maya smiled and said "Well I'm so sorry but I have plans and sadly for you, you're in my way" Maya started chanting an ancient spell in her native tongue out of the sky came rain but not regular rain it was fire

The army moved there shields above their head but that wasn't a smart idea as they were metal shields ant thus burned the arms when the heat from the fire was to much on the metal a few of the soldiers shields melted and became liquid steel and burned 15 of the soldiers alive the djinn commander looked and was at a lose of words he summoned his fire element and drew his fire sword-whip "you'll pay for this girl I'm a fire djinn your little pallor tricks won't work with me not when your element is fire"

Maya knew she was in trouble now even her dagger wouldn't help her as her thunder element wasn't strong she drew it anyway and ran to the djinn and slashed him and dodged it's attack The djinn was like a machine as soon as she was done blocking she was having to block again he was too fast for her maybe she was wrong to tell Troy she wasn't a weakling anymore she was still only able to rely on her bow then the djinn grabbed Maya's arm and tossed her into the boulder next to him and picked up Maya's dagger and said "well not bad I give you that but your slow girl and now let's have fun he got on top of her and ripped her armor off he slashed her chest with the dagger Maya howled in pain she struggled as much she could to get this thing off her but she wasn't as strong as Troy or Gamel, the djinn kissed Maya and said "goodbye girl" and put the dagger through her neck.

The djinn smiled and got off Maya and turned and began absorbing the souls of his fallen soldiers to add to his power

Meanwhile behind him Maya breathed her last and mouthed Troy.

The sky went back to the starry night but then the star's moved in the sky and a gate appeared and the gate opened and a staircase of light came from the gate to where Maya was and a woman in a purple dress with long white hair walked slowly down, The djinn looked at this and said "who the fuck are you"

The woman pulled out a axe and said "my name is Erin and you made a mistake touching My sister and you will pay" while she said this Erin moved faster then anything in this world and cut the djinn's head off and grabbed it's blade and stabbed the djinn with it while the sword absorbed the djinn's power Erin walked over to Maya and tossed the axe in the ground, Erin bent down next to her sister and brushed Maya's hair "Maya your time hasn't come yet to join your family or me, Troy needs you I'm breaking all the rules doing this but I'm going to bring you back even if I have to sacrifice my spirit and give it to you for you to laugh or smile once more" she picked Maya's body up and the weapons flied up and rested on Erin's back she walked over and said an ancient word the fire blade in the dead djinn as well flew to her back and rested with the other weapons, Erin walked up the stairs and tapped her foot and they moved to the direction of Troy's secret house where she knew Gamel, Sharon & Tina would be with Troy.

***Authors Note Maya Never knew she and Erin were sister's only Erin knew that as Erin and Maya were separated as babies* **

**At Troy's House **

Gamel asked, "Ok now that we're safe how do we heal Troy, Vaclov"

The god looked and said "Tina has healing powers what I'll do is temporally leave Troy's body and enter Tina's adding to her healing power so she can heal even a soul if need be when he is healed I'll leave Tina's body and reenter Troy's and let Troy have control so I can grieve"

Gamel looked to "Tina are you ready for this"

Sharon looked at them and said "Gamel how can I be sure you didn't do this to Troy yourself me & Maya heard your talk with Tina this evening"

Gamel looked "Because I didn't and Vaclov wouldn't let me if tried"

Tina said "Stop both of you, just shut up! I'm ready Vaclov but if this doesn't work I swear I'll find a way to hurt you do you understand me Vaclov she was saying as she had the shirt that Troy was wearing in her hand"

Vaclov looked down at Tina "kindly remove thy claws from my person please" laughing as he said it

Tina smiled weakly and sat down in front of the living room table and readied herself for Vaclov to enter her body so she could heal her brother, while she closed her eyes her mind wandered to the relaxing memories from earlier in the day to help relax herself.

"Tina are you ready"? Vaclov said

The god Vaclov chanted something that sounded old and ancient and Troy's body fall to the ground softly and Black light that glowed with a red hue came out of Troy's body and hovered in front of Tina

Gamel said "Uhm… Ahh… Ok this damm god shit is just to damm confusing" and He walked over and sat next to Sharon who was getting up and heading over to Troy and she lefted his head and placed it in her lap and she casted water from the ground next to her and she started cleaning the dried blood from Troy's face and Said "Gamel stop watching me and help me damm it" she carefully rolled Troy back onto the ground so his back was facing up and she unlaced his Armor which she found most amazing this armor looked old and when looking more closely she saw ancient ruins over it which she couldn't make out expect for the words "Angel", "War", "Death" & Warrior". She wondered what it meant, "Gamel look at Troy's armor it has Ruins over it.

Gamel Knew about those ruin Troy explained it to him during the war "Sharon I know his armor has ruin and yes I know what it says" He sighed "It's an runic pictograph via letters telling an ancient war between life and death he found this armor in a cave in the demon capital of Scarsha and that armor saved his life the ruin's when translated are this"

"Mortal born of an Angel, will take up the mantle of Life and Fight out their days till death, this warrior will wage many wars and remain left on the field the victor. If this warrior should perish while wearing me they will find eternal happiness in heaven"

Sharon looked and said, "Troy is meant for this armor or has this war been fought"

Gamel shook his head "yes that war was 5 years ago Sharon and it's that war that Troy was left on the field of battle alone while I was in the temple of healing He fought the Demon Empress Zia alone with his sword, this armor & the phoenix in him He never once called on Vaclov that's where he got this scar" pointing to the spot on Troy's back now that Sharon had removed Troy's armor.

Sharon's mouthed dropped "oh my god how did he survive that wound" she looked at the scar that came from Troy's left kidney and all the way up to the base of his neck "There's no way he would have live more then a few seconds"

Gamel said "Vaclov had felt Troy's pain and sent all of his healing powers to Troy and burned the wound using Troy's own power and thus made that scar if he hadn't been wearing this armor he'd be dead this armor has saved him more times I ever want to think about" Gamel then thought to himself he was stupid earlier to engage Troy he was wrong in think his death would bring Erin.

Sharon had never seen Troy's chest or back she never saw the marking like tattoo's on his body she touched them and them where hot like lava "Gamel are these the marking's and Tattoo's that his father forced onto Troy"

Gamel had never seen the markings himself "I think I wouldn't know much about those Only Erin, Tina & Vaclov would" He looked at them was in awe of the way blended to Troy's skin he wondered why Troy's father would inflect this kind of thing a child Troy would have to been at least 4 for these marking's to blend this way Troy's did.

Both Gamel & Sharon were just finishing up rolling Troy back on his back and they screamed at the same time when they saw the scar's on his chest Sharon said "what happened to him how… where did he get these scars"

Gamel then knew these were the scar's Tina once told him about "those have to be the scar Troy did to himself trying to end the pain when Erin… when she died"

Sharon said "but they must have been deep to leave this pointing at the way the scars had healed and left a nasty after affects"

They both watched Tina raise her hand to silence them and her eyes glowed with a silver light that was creepy and freaky and her voice was weird "move away from Troy so we may heal him" Tina said

Tina touched her brothers head and said I promise I will bring you back my brother… My Tovaras" She moved her hands over Troy's heart and light came out and went into Troy and keeping her right hand over his heart she placed her left on his head

Troy's eyes shot open and he screamed out his eye was burning with fire and he said "how did I get here what happened"

Tina fall down on her back and the light left her and hovered in front of Troy it said "are you finally ready to accept me fully Troy"

"Vaclov I only want one thing you have to promise me that Maya"

Vaclov said "Don't worry she will still be yours no matter what" and with that the light entered Troy. Troy bent forward and was on his hands breathing fast when he felt it rush calm itself he stood up and bent down to his sister "Tina are you ok"

Tina smiled and hugged her brother "your awake oh thank god, I'm very tried let me sleep healing you has totally wiped me I need rest" and she fall into a calm sleep in her brothers arms Troy lifted her and carried His sister to her bedroom and set her in her bed and walked down stairs and had not noticed till he show Sharon staring at him his shirt was off he looked down and saw the center of his tattoo's the bloodstone tattooed into his chest he quickly grabbed from the chest under the stairs that Tina left for him that had some of his cloths he pulled the leather poets shirt over his head and grabbed the armored Vest his old scaled fighters robe and put them too and his sword holder and tied it to his hip and put his katana init and looked at Gamel and Sharon and asked "what"

Gamel "laughed why are you armoring up like the war is here and I haven't see wear those since the war are you going to somewhere?"

Before Troy could give his reply they heard the cry of a woman outside and they all looked shocked, as the voice was impossible as the voice sounded like Erin and she was in heaven

On the trip over to Troy's house Erin knew her friends were healing Troy and she hoped they heal him in time so be the time she got there She'd have Maya healed and her friends would be together As the heavenly stairs landed in the woods just in front of Troy's house she found that she would not be able to have time to heal Maya as the Army of Rule was marching up the hill behind his house and they were much closer to it then she was so she set Maya down be the tree next to her and let the weapons she had magic follow her back to give to her friends fly around her and drawing her axe and walked up slowly to meet these clouded humans herself she would not allow them to take any more of her loved ones She yelled "You will not make it to that house if you want to you must face me"

The door to Troy's house opened and Troy had his Katana drawn and the Others were already prepared for whoever it was that yelled and Troy stooped short 5 steps in front of the woman before him and his sword dropped to the ground "Erin it can't be" He dropped to his knees and tears rolled from his eye "I'm sorry Erin"

Gamel said "Troy what is it" then he saw his wife "Erin"

The others all stood there open mouthed

Erin raised her hand to the sky and chanted "Holy thunder of Heaven hear your Mistress's call rain hell on these fools" The sky went black and roared with the rumble of Thunder the army stopped.

The Djinn Leader said "So Witch you intend to fight us, that's a bad idea and he pulled his mace out and swung it ready your weapons men kill the witch and bring me Troy alive"

Troy saw the army before Erin and He grabbed his sword "NO I will not let anything take Erin from This world again NEVER" He ran faster then he had ever done before and he let the fire in him raise out of his body till he was covered in it and the cry from his mouth was the demon phoenix in him wishing to be let free and he took his sword and cut his hand and the blood came out fast and turned from black to white and the phoenix burst from his chest and flew above him he looked at the army and smiled

The commander Looked "So I Get to fight General Troy myself before bringing him in well what a lucky day I'm having men deal with the witch and her friends Leave Troy to me"

Thunder shoot out of the sky and shook the ground and the army was marching slowly towards Erin

Erin looked at Troy and then to Her husband Gamel and said "Tina, Sharon you have to get to that tree on the hill Maya is well She needs healing I'd do it myself but I'm going to deal with these fools do your best till I get back" and she ran towards the army and one of the thunder blots landed on her axe and she raised it and spun in a circle drawing the lighting into her and like a tornado she drove into the army

Gamel said "Erin you show off" he then shimmered and appeared next to the soldier behind Erin and put his spear through the mans spine and he spun his spear and it blazed with ice "Erin cast one of your bolts to my spear"

Erin heard Gamel's voice and she casted her strongest bolt from her axe to his spear

Gamel spun the spear that was crackling with thunder and he waited for the soldiers to line up and he threw it into the soldiers that lined up in front of him they ice froze them and with the thunder Erin casted he pulled on the lighting bolt like a rope and he spun the lighting around like it was a whip and the ice covered spear took the soldiers into the air and he pulled the spear back down into his hand and casted a icicle and tossed it after the soldiers flying in the air and the icicle broke into 5 and stabbed the soldiers through the head and they fell dead

Meanwhile Troy was in a block and attack duel with the Djinn, the Phoenix roared and flew over the army and was shooting black fire on them burning them alive. The Djinn said so tell me General Troy where did you acquire your little flying pet"

Troy had waited for this moment when the djinn would say something allowing him to strike he put his katana through the demon's chest and the blood spilled over Troy's hand "thank you for dropping your guard" and he pulled the demon closer and with his other hand clawed the djinn throat he pulled the katana out looked at Gamel and Erin and his phoenix triple teaming the army

Sharon and Tina ran to Maya and Tina fall to her knee's hugging Maya close "Sharon she's dead Erin knows I can't heal the dead" Tina cried hugging Maya closer to her chest

Sharon dropped next to her and hugged Tina "Erin must know what she's doing other wise she wouldn't have sent us both here not have us fight with them"

Erin threw her axe into the back of one of the fleeing soldiers "Cowards" she walked up and pulled the axe out of the dead man's back and the weapons flying around her landed into the ground and she walked past Gamel and Troy

They both said "Erin"

She looked behind her "I don't have time I have to heal someone Gamel stay with Troy and keep him here at all cost" she walked again not looking back

Troy looked "what do you mean"

Gamel said, "Troy lets just go through these dead crow feed and make sure they are all dead and then we'll see what's up"

Tina saw Erin walking to them and she set Maya down "You knew she was dead didn't you Tell me Erin"

Sharon looked to Erin and Tina "Tina calm down and let Erin explain"

Erin walked right to Maya and placed her hand on her forehead "Tina I need your healing powers so stop auguring and come here grab my hand"

Tina walked and sat next to Erin and held Erin's hand which was warm what are you doing"

Erin's body glowed "Maya I promised you I would bring you back no matter what well this is the only way my soul is yours please wake up breathe be with Troy" Erin's body faded till she was no longer there and Maya's eyes opened and her hands went to her neck where she remembered the knife and looked around her and saw Tina & Sharon "where's Erin"

Tina and Sharon looked and saw the scar on Maya Throat "Maya… Erin she sacrificed her soul and did the forbidden act bring you back she's gone back she and her powers are in you even some of her memories" Sharon said

Meanwhile Troy and Gamel grabbed the weapons Erin let fly into the ground and walked towards Tina and Sharon and Troy saw Maya and wondered how she got here and where was Erin then he saw the scar on her neck and ran embraced her in his arms "what happened to you Tovaras"

Maya cried and told them what had happened to her and then the memories she had of what Erin did and how she got to the tree behind her.

Troy looked up to the heaven's and mouthed while a tear rolled down "Thank you Erin… Thank you love I hope you rest easy this time"

Gamel walked away from his friends Tina saw Gamel head back to the clearing. She got up and followed him

Gamel took his spear and threw it in the sky and it came back down into the ground so hard the ground shook he dropped to his knees and started punching the ground "Why didn't you let me say good bye Damm you Erin… why just to hold you one more time WHY" his head fell on his hands and his tears couldn't be held back anymore

Tina walked slowly and sat next to him "Gamel she give her soul to Maya so Maya could live" she hated lying but she couldn't bear seeing Gamel like this "she said she loved you and is sorry she wanted to hold you one more time to she told me to tell you she is and no matter what will be with you and nothing can separate you two from each other & not to blame yourself or her this was her choice and she wouldn't change anything" Tina hugged Gamel and whispered in his ear "She also said to not shed a tear for her as it ruins your face and she wouldn't want to see you cry and wants to see her strong unshaken husband"

Gamel pushed Tina off him "thank you Tina for trying to help but I know she didn't say those but it helps thank you" he grabbed his spear strapped it to his back and let the rest of his fall into his hand where they froze into the shape of Erin's face he looked at it and looked up to the heavens and threw it into the sky he knew with the magic put into it would fly in sky till he someday would pass from this world and be with her again "after today tears won't ever fall from my eyes and my mouth won't say her name till I'm on my death bed" and he walked back to Troy and the others

Tina looked and wanted to say some thing she had never expected him to say some thing like that but she knew that was Gamel's way of saying goodbye to his other half. She had never seen him flirt let alone look at any other women save herself, Maya & Sharon she let her tears fall she knew Gamel would walk this earth alone till his dieing day the only thing that kept him going was battle

Sharon saw Gamel walk back and wondered what was taking Tina so long after a few seconds she saw Tina and asked what were you guys doing

Gamel said coldly "cleaning up" and walked over to the rock and leaned his back to it and closed his eyes

Sharon said "oh ok" wondering why he said it so cold like he was waiting for something to fight

Tina walked up and hugged Sharon and whispered to her "let Gamel be he needs time to grieve again"

Troy helped Maya up "so what are we going to do it seems that the dark one won't stop till Sharon and Myself are dead"

Maya said, "I know we should go to the temple of the god & goddess"

Sharon looked weird "That would be a bad idea only myself and Troy would be able to enter and how is that going to help us exactly"

Troy's eye flashed, "no the shrine of Heaven and revive the goddess into Sharon"

Gamel looked "one snag that little shrine of yours is up on top the highest mountain range and it's in the demon capital they won't just let us walk in and go there and since the new queen is Zia's offspring she won't be exactly happy to see her mother's killer"

Troy "how said we were all going Me and Sharon will be going alone the rest of you should go to the Royal Palace and explain what has happened to Emperor Estus He needs to be informed of what has happened and if you show him My ring you will be allowed to see him, himself.

"No I don't like that idea" Maya said while hugging Troy closer

Troy looked down and said, "if we do it this way the emperor and be able to call of the army and rein in the temple Djinn from being summoned while Vasinea is being revived this will save time and the Dark one won't expect us to be able to revive her so soon and the emperor being informed the dark one doesn't yet know that there is an emperor ruling the lands and if we do this now before the dark has time to make a move we'll be one more step closer to ending this quickly"

**I truly Hope that this chapter is better then last and please send me any feed back if there's any changes or something missing that should be added if I don't reply here email me gregm_ is live . com or leave a msg with shinobi of the onyx sands if you can't get through to me. **

**I'll be writing the next chapter soon and would like to get feed back from the past two chapters so I can begin writing the new chapter and add these things to make it more suited for people to read it and follow along**

**Thank you in advance  
Lucian R**

**Author's Note* At Some Point I'll Re Write The Fight's in this chap for you and Make them Longer And I'm still editing the 1st chapter but with the way this chap turned out I'll leave the 1st the way it is for now as in it's own way it blends into this one nicely**


	3. 3: The Dark One Moves

The Saga Of Rule: Chapter 3: The Dark One Moves

By: Lucian .J. Raidijiu

In This Chapter I have finally decided to introduce 4 Characters from A Short Saga that ties to Rule: Aeolus, Thetis, Siarng & Tristan. These four Are part of a Saga I did long time ago I had wanted them for Rule but at time wasn't able to so Now that I'm rewriting Rule I'm adding them back In, Enjoy And please any feedback or anything is welcome

~LR~

**In The Capital Of Rule:**

In the Capital Of Rule Emperor Estus was sitting on the windowsill looking out on the kingdom his spy Tristan had informed of him what was happing in his city Estus looked to his friend Tristan "so the dark one has forced Troy to go to the heaven shrine, Tristan I must ask you to postpone your home stay will you go and follow Troy and assist him"?

The white haired young man bowed and said "Yes my lord" and got up and turned on his heel and walked out of the emperor's chambers and went to the armory where he refined his rapier & kunai and someone walked behind Tristan "Hello old friend been a long time how goes the job of being the Lords top ranked assassin"

"Hello Siarnag Been awhile How is the queen's personal bodyguard and why is he away from the Queen's side & here in the blacksmith's" Tristan looked at his old rival & best Friend

"She sent me away she has been acting very weird these past 5 months I think it's from her losing the child but I'm starting to think maybe it's not"

Tristan looked and turned his head to the side "She lost a baby when"

"Well you have been out of the castle for 6 months so some things you wouldn't yet know all I know is Queen Ashe was pregnant some time back and then 6 months ago she lost the baby, around the same the time you reported the temple was over stepping is bonds with the Djinn" Siarnag said

"You don't think the dark one's return has something to do with this do you" Tristan was thinking of wanting to hurry this up so he could get back to Lucian and make himself known to them and get them into the demon empire quickly.

"I don't know Tristan I honestly wish I had the answers so the king is sending you out again" Siarnag asked while grabbing the armored robe and throwing it around him

"Uhm Siarnag why are you armoring up" Tristan asked looking puzzled

"The King has asked me to go with you this time, it seems the new demon queen knows that Lucian is coming and wants to meet with him and the King & Queen have both made it clear we can not lose Lucian so I am to come with you and help Lucian & Sharon to the fullest of my powers"

Tristan smiled "Now we're talking" Tristan grinned the Shadow Killer Tristan and the Mist Assassin Siarnag "Haha"

Siarnag Looked and tilted his head "why the evil laugh Tristan, You know I'm not powerful anything anymore…"

"Am thinking of what the demons will do when they see the Dark Crimson Flash General Lucian, The Shadow Killer & The Mist Assassin in their lands"

"You know Lucian hates that title don't get to used to saying that or He will be livid. Siarnag said with a snicker, and please Tristan I'm not the warrior I once was" Siarnag frowned his mind went to his last fight with the demon of sealing Sara and how he not only loved and killed the person he loved but how he lost more then his love he lost half of power with her death the moment she stopped drawing breath his power and title as The Mist Assassin faded with her.

Tristan saw Siarnag frown "Siarnag it has been 8 years since her passing it was never your fault you didn't know she was going to run in front of your blade to stop you and her brother from fighting" Tristan put his arm around Siarnag's shoulders "You're still and always will be to me The Mist Assassin"

Siarnag shrugged Tristan arms off "You don't understand I lost my power Tristan" He grabbed his weapon and pack and walked out of the armory

Tristan stood looking "you lost your power… You never told us that" Tristan frowned and followed Siarnag

They got their weapons and other items they would need for the trip through the mountains

Meanwhile: In the woods of time

Gamel had his spear out and ready for anything "I Still can't believe Troy splitting us up what's he going to do if the demons attack him and he has to worry more on Sharon then staying alive"

Maya giggled "Gamel you don't need to worry about Sharon she can handle her own" She giggled again and then explained what had happened to her & Sharon in the city the night before

Tina's mouth dropped "She said time for the big Wenie Roast and burned a guys… All the stars in heaven above"

Maya Laughed, "I was just as shocked"

Gamel looked like had seen a ghost "remind not to get on her bad side Tina and make sure you don't either" he laughed

Tina's eyes flashed "I'm always on her good side thank you very much Gamel" then she blushed

Maya looked from Tina to Gamel and fall over laughing

Tina looked at Maya and said "Maya what's so damm funny that you're looking like a baboon laughing" she laughed

"The looks you two are giving each other" Maya said while holding her ribs and laughing

Gamel walked over to Maya and grabbed her and lifted her onto his back and said "ok no more falling for the little kid now"

Tina doubled over to her knees laughing, "oh my lord Gamel put her down" she laughed

Maya with smile looked and said "Thanks for the lift now I can spot the forest better" her smile quickly faded when she saw 2 cloaked figures walking in the woods toward them "Gamel we have company and I can't make out what they are"

Gamel set Maya down and trained his spear Tina had pulled her claymore out standing next to Gamel Maya had pulled the Sword whip the fire djinn had used on her that Erin had saved to give to Maya.

The Figures in the cloaks appeared in front of the group "Well Aeolus we found them now what" the short figure said while looking at the darker cloaked person

A voice as cold as wind said while uncloaking himself "Simple lead them to Estus Thetis that's what we are here for"

Gamel dropped his spear he knew these two

General Aeolus and life-mate Thetis these two he had fought all long side with during the war with Troy "General" Gamel said while bowing

Aeolus looked and fixed his wind sword "Gamel my old friend King Estus has sent myself and Thetis to you we are to escort you 3 to him at once"

Thetis uncloaked himself and fixed his twin bladed spear on his back and let his blue hair out of it's tie and said "Gamel my friend how wonderful it is to see you again been what 5 years"

Aeolus turned and looked behind him his gray eyes looking at something moving fast and swift The wind picked up around him and he was lifted off the ground and he pulled his katana and landed behind the person who had been tailing them "who are you and why you follow us" he asked in a cold voice while putting his blade against the woman's throat

Thetis watched his mate fly with the wind "I hate he can do that it's so unfair when we spar"

Gamel looked and smiled "nice to know he hasn't lost his touch"

Maya and Tina looked at each other "Men I swear they forgets us women can fight to" they said together and sat down behind Gamel & Thetis

The cloaked woman said "you have some nerve training your sword on your Queen General Aeolus" The woman disappeared from sight and Aeolus was shoot through the air like a bug and the woman appear in front of Aeolus and she put her foot down on Aeolus's neck while removing her robe

Thetis looked like he was going to die "My Queen" and fall to his knee quickly and the others followed Thetis's lead

The Queen fixed her hair and wiped the dust off her chest plate and removed her foot from Aeolus "you all may stand and Aeolus next time go for the kill not a question" she said while pulling her sword catchers out and sheathing them to her hip

Aeolus said "my lady Ashe why are you here"

Ashe looked "because the dark one took something from me and I will kill him myself and plus Estus is busy watching the Demon empire to be worrying about his wife being out of the castle and killing some demons herself"

Aeolus stood up slowly turned his head and moved his green hair out of his face "My lady when we head to the castle wait outside till we all come back then we will head out together and Estus will not know Your with us unless Tristan Or Siarnag is around"

Ashe smiled and said "thank you Aeolus But Tristan & Siarnag are busy for awhile so no need to worry"

Thetis rubbed his chin and said "ok lets get going to the castle and meet with Estus I hate these woods"

Gamel knew the stories and legends of these woods it is said that an ancient beast lives in the forest and has a deep-seated hatred for man and gods and that not even the gods themselves could contain it's power and so they locked it in these woods in hopes that it would die someday but instead the woods grew around it and making this place it's kingdom and Gamel knew the beast was watching him as Gamel and the beast had met and fought once in the past "GAMEL!!!" Aeolus's cold voice brought Gamel back from his thoughts "Yes Aeolus"

Aeolus looked at his friend and was thinking "what could Gamel be so lost in thought about He turned are you ready to leave Gamel"

Thetis looked at Aeolus and used their private link "Love you don't know this but Gamel has faced the beast of the woods once before and he is very nervy being back in these woods"

Aeolus "ah that would explain things closing their private link, everyone lets hurry and get out of these dark woods and into a warm stone castle"

Tina and Maya walked over to the Queen Tina looked at Queen Ashe "uhm my lady is there ant thing I can do to help you"

Ashe looked "Tina **E'stivan Right your Troy's twin sister"**

Tina smiled "yes my queen I am, and Sharon is my wife"

Ashe "ah yes I member you now How have you been" Ashe said while hugging Tina "it's been years don't you member Ashley from the Holy Temple of Light in the south of Bifrost That was me"

Tina "Oh my no that was you, you got me in so much trouble you little witch" Tina laughed and looked playfully mad

Maya looked to Tina and Ashe "wait you two have met before"

Ashe Looked to Maya "Yes we went to the same training school as kids back when I was just a normal person like you and the rest here I'm not from a noble house or family and Neither is Estus we all met at the Temple school and trained together but me and Estus changed our names and when the war happened Estus said someone had to care for the people and the lands so he went before the goddess and asked to rule the lands in her name with his wife Me"

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Darren is still alive he's King Estus" Tina said looking madder now

Ashe turned back to her friend "yes Estus took his brothers name as his first and dropped the Sanclair and took Scaris as his last name and I used my old best friend's first name as mine and we told everyone that Darren and Ashley died in the war from a raid. Sorry Tina we wanted to tell you but with the mess the temple has been causing we never had the time to tell you and Troy"

Maya said "Wow So we can all visit the castle anytime we want and have fun" She said with a look on her face while trying her hardest to hold back a laugh

"Oh of course you can Tristan has watched over Troy for us over the years so we in a way have got to know you all Maya" Ashe smiled

Maya looked puzzled "who's Tristan"

"He is Estus's assassin and bodyguard, Tristan and Troy were uhm let's just say and leave it at they are very close friends and have known each other very well over the years"

Tina let go of her anger and walked to the side of Ashe and slapped Ashe in the back of the head "Next time tell me you witch" and walked on after Gamel and the others laughing

Ashe rubbed her head "Ow oh you will pay for that later Tina" and Wait up will you come on Maya" she said while grabbing Maya's hand

**At the other end of the capital:**

Sharon was good at keeping up to Troy's speed and was always right nest to him "so Troy tell me something as this is the first time you and me being by ourselves for the first time how did you get the markings on your body Gamel says it was your Father"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks "we will set up camp here Sharon" and he turned his back to Sharon and a tear rolled down his cheek hearing the word father upset him that monster was not his father

Sharon "ok… Troy I hope I didn't upset you" and she sat down on a rock near the pit Troy was putting together for a fire

Troy finished putting the rocks around the twigs and brush he put together and called flame into his hand and put the flame in the pile and it blazed and he pulled out of his bag some meat and unwrapped it from the cloth and put it on to his sword and set above the flame

"The markings on my body are 3 different ancient tattoo's of the 5 warriors of Apocalypse"

Sharon's mouth dropped "But how did you survive the rituals for that kind of thing as a child"

"When I was 5 my father took me out of the house one night when the moon had a ring of red around it and said it was training and he walked into the Woods of time and there was a stone round table with a hole in it like a well only there was no water he picked me up and placed me in that hole and started chanting some weird spell and the hole slowly filled with blood and I tried climbing out of it but I was to small to get out and when the blood rose to my neck My father's head appeared above the hole and said I'm sorry Troy but you aren't my son and this has to be done to save your mother and sister from the pain you cause them and protect them from your evil and he pulled out a knife and cut my wrists and slashed my throat and I fall back into the blood and it entered my mouth and I tried to grab something to stop myself from falling in but there was nothing and then the ground below my feet opened and the blood left the hole and I thought it was over I was wrong it opened more and I fell down into hell as it can only be described, once I landed on the ground souls started flying around me and they entered the cuts my father made with his knife and I fell to my knees coughing hoping that coughing would get them out of my body but it didn't and I looked up and this thing was standing over me he was cloaked so I don't know what he was and he had this box in his hands and set it down in front of my and it opened and needles came out and he waved his hand and fire covered my body and my cloths were in ash and before I could move the needles started poking my body and these markings started appearing as the needles moved"

Sharon hadn't been able to say a word and she just looked at Troy with her hand over her mouth she finally found her words "Troy how long were you down there"

"10 days and when it was over the needles burned to ash and the cloaked thing closed the box and when I opened my eyes I was on the ground in front of that stone well and my father was standing there with his sword out and was bouncing it up and down in his hand he threw some cloths at me and said to get dressed and grab a sword I did what he said as soon as I had the sword in my hand he came at me and attacked me and cut my chest and knocked me back first into the stone well, I screamed in pain and he put the sword under my chin and said know this boy if you ever pick up a sword again I will kill you and if I ever see you around My family I will kill you and he walked away and grabbed the sword I dropped and left leaving me in the woods I stayed in the woods and it took me 3 years to find my way out of there and into the city where I met the Goddess herself she took me in her arms and said she would let me stay in her room at the temple at the time I didn't know she was a god and I met Vaclov's spirit and I stayed close behind the goddess because after being in hell and having those spirits enter me I thought he was one of those so the goddess took me to her room and left me stay there while I cried till I lost my sight in my left eye as the needles had left a marking there it finally took hold of my skin and burned She came in and healed my pain but couldn't heal my eye and then she trained me how to use the sword I was a little scared at first remembering my fathers words but soon I forgot them and let the rage, pain and memories of him fill me and every time I raised my sword to attack the goddess in our training I didn't see her I saw him and Finally I learned why my father did this to me it was to prevent Vaclov from finding his shell and enter my body and continue to watch over the people and lands when she told me this my hate and rage towards that man flared and I told Vaclov he may enter me but we would not fully merge till I was ready to and Vaclov agreed and I left the temple 1 year later I walked in my temple armor and drew my katana as I neared my old house and yelled Father Your son is home and I smiled when I saw him come out with his sword and when I saw he had been beating my sister and mother My rage burned to the point the dragon tattoo over my right eye took hold and allowed me to draw on that demon itself my father looked sacred as said how did I get the armor and I said I learned how to fend for my self old man and I flew forward with the dragons speed in my feet and drove the sword in to his chest and as he fell down I said when you get to hell member who it was that sent you there and member the pain you caused me and My family with your abuse and know We will dance and smile knowing your dead and we survived and you didn't"

Sharon couldn't hold her tears "You killed your own father Troy"

Troy roared and yelled "He was never my father Sharon He beat my mother, raped my sister and Killed his own son that man was evil and I rid this land of that evil with the god and goddess's help"

"Troy please calm yourself I'm trying to understand all this what happened after" Sharon asked nervously

Troy said "sorry, and looked away from Sharon I hugged Tina and my mother and said sorry I had to do what I did and sorry for being late getting home to them. My mother hugged me and said thank for saving her & Tina and then she coughed and fall down on the ground and died leaving me and Tina alone with only each other My father beat her to the point the only thing that kept her going was to see me and hold me one last time, me and Tina buried her by a waterfall in the woods and planted a ring of flowers called The Tears Of Vash short for the goddess's name and we made a headstone and engraved her name and our love to her in it and we went to the house and grabbed all we needed and I dragged that man in to the house and I cast a fire ball that the goddess had showed me and Burned that house down and watched it burn to a pile of broken rabble and was happy knowing that mom was away from him forever and that she can finally sleep with both eyes closed and not in fear Tina hugged me and said what were we going to do now and I said to come with me to the temple and met the goddess and she will tell us what we should do and this way Tina could sleep and eat some thing and I could receive my proper punishment for what I done and when we got to the temple the goddess wasn't mad with me she knew I was going to do that and had trained me to do it because she didn't think she should do it her self in fear of what I might become if I didn't let the rage go and fade with his dieing breath"

Sharon said, "She trained you that means you met my mother"

Troy looked at his friend "yes I met her and she was a beautiful woman Sharon, now I have a question for why haven't you shed a tear or looked upset about her death she was still in a way the goddess's shell and even though the dark one killed the goddess's spirit your mother was the goddess's shell still and she passed from this world as well"

Sharon got up and looked at the sky "because she came to me in a dream and told me what happened and why she had to leave and hugged me one last time so I'm not upset at all cause I know she is in the temple of heaven with my sister's and family and my way of paying her back is following in her steps and taking the goddess in me and watching over the people and destroying the dark one with my own hands for her and the people of this land"

Troy smiled "That is a nice way to remember her and honor her Sharon"

Sharon turned and faced Troy "thank you Troy so who will take the first shift me or you"

"Does it really matter Sharon we are both awake and rested so whoever gets tried goes to sleep the other watches till they get tried" Troy said with a laugh

Sharon said "well I am going to sit here and watch the sky" and she rested her back on a rock and looked up at the sky

Troy smiled and pulled his sword out and stood on one leg balancing himself on one leg while striking the air he moved to his other leg and slashed the air where he was using an old ritual that the goddess showed him while he did this he saw foes and was slashing at them and balancing on one leg or different stances then he heard voices and they sounded familiar to him

"DAMM You Tristan stop disappearing into my shadow and kicking me I can climb these damm hills just fine with out you kicking my ass up them"

"Hahahahahaha Siarnag's shadow laughed oh come on I'm having so much fun and you are too"

Siarnag looked down and slammed his hand on the shadow "Ow"

The shadow laughed and said, "your only hurting yourself you can't harm shadow's haha"

Tristan jumped out of Siarnag's shadow "quick get up some one is coming" and drew his kunai

Siarnag pulled his cat of nine tails whip that had knifes at the tips "you think it is a demon"

They looked as they saw a dark figure move fast through the night and dashed behind Siarnag and slammed him with a kick Siarnag fall back a step and yelled "what the fuck was that" rubbing his face

The dark figure dashed behind Tristan and Tristan said "well isn't this a fun night I get to kick Siarnag and now Troy haha" he said while jumping into Troy's shadow

Siarnag mouth dropped "that was Troy kicking me" he wrapped the whip around his back and said to Tristan "Yeah you have fun trying to kick him That man is tad to fast for me"

Troy stopped and looked down "now Tristan why are you following me and why are you kicking Siarnag" he asked while fading from sight "you think I'll make this easy for you old friend if you want to kick me you have to earn it"

Tristan popped out from Troy's shadow "damm it I hate when he does that" He put his hands together and faded with the night as well

Siarnag looked "oh boy here we go again… Huh" he unwrapped the whip "whom are you miss"

Sharon smiled Troy had explained who they were to her on the way over to their camp "just a pretty girl lost in the woods Sir" smiling as the she floated up from the ground a little and drew her staff and dashed around Siarnag and smacked him in the back of the head with her staff "Hehe are you lost Sir" she asked while she smacked his ass

Siarnag was mad now "Ok little sprite I'll get you for that" Rubbing his head while fog rolled in and covered him

Sharon looked "Huh what the heck is that"

Siarnag moved with the cover of fog and jumped and landed on Sharon's back "BOO"

Sharon screamed and fall down on her ass "Oww how the heck did you do that"

Siarnag smiled and the fog rolled away "simple I control mist and fog"

Then there was a loud boom in the clearing and Troy and Tristan appeared in front of each other locked in a block duel with each other's swords

Sharon looked "How are they able to do that"

Siarnag laughed they both have the marking's of Power as do I and Aeolus & Thetis, Your Sharon yes"

Sharon's mouthed drop "you all had what happened to Troy happen to you as well the markings of Apocalypse"

"Yes together as teens the 5 of us all met and fought with the original king and battled the demons before the real big war happened that would have been 10 years ago now" Siarnag smiled "and as for Troy & Tristan well those two go back much longer then the rest of us Troy and Tristan used to be lovers at one time many years ago then the war came and the two of them grew apart and haven't seen each other till now"

Sharon fall back on the ground "LOVERS"

Siarnag laughed "what" he laughed "that was a long time ago trust me they got over Well Tristan hasn't really but you never heard that from me, this little duel is mainly to show off their powers and see who is the stronger of the two of them which… well has always ended with them in a tie"

Troy laughed, "so you going to give up Tris" while moving the sword faster

Tristan smiled "never Lover" and moved this kunai to the left and blocked Troy's incoming attack

Troy smiled "you know I swear you love being my equal to much"

Tristan laughed "maybe, But I know we'll be here all night fighting and we would still have never actually striked each other's body with even a baby poke from our blades so unless you wish for me to explain why me and Siarnag are here to you while we fight lets rest at your camp and talk"

Troy "you shouldn't have said that explain here Tristan" Troy laughed and moved his sword quick to block Tristan's kunai

Siarnag frowned "yup here we go again they are going to go at it all night again I swear those two piss me off some times"

Sharon laughed, "Well join in and fight them"

Siarnag "Uhm that would be a no I may be able to attack from the fog and mist but I can't make myself actually disappear from total sight like those two can anymore I used to"

Sharon sighed "Oh, so may I ask why are the King and Queen's assassin's here tonight OH No you were sent to kill us weren't you"

Siarnag smiled and mist swirled around him and he was behind Sharon in a blink of an eye and wrapped his arm around her neck "maybe… But no we weren't we were sent to help you and Troy get into the Demon capital and have a meeting of the minds with their Queen and then take you two to the mountain temple" he said and let go of Sharon

Sharon turned and smacked her staff up and it striked Siarnag in the groin "Don't ever grab a woman that way some gentleman you are" and walked and sat on a rock

Siarnag grabbed his groin "Ouch" and fall face first in the grass "that hurts"

Sharon just smiled and laughed, "some women aren't as helpless as they look Siarnag" she giggled

**While Tristan and Troy playfully duel elsewhere The Dark One plans her next move:**

"My lord" a soldier bowed "You called"

The dark one sat in a chair with her feet up on the table "Thank you for coming Daniel Please explain why your army failed to bring me Troy for a 2nd time"

"My lord this time Troy had help A Spear wielding warrior, a woman who called thunder like it was a toy and had a axe"

The dark one "So Erin isn't dead like I had hoped and the spear man you saw would be Gamel the angelic Warrior of Light, did you see if Sharon was with them"

"We didn't see her just Erin, Maya & Tina My lord"

"What Maya isn't dead damm those useless Djinn. Anyways Daniel come here please"

"Yes my lord" the soldier said while walking closer to the Dark one

The dark one punched her fist through the boy's chest and pulled the boys heart out "oh nothing just punishment for failing me twice"

The boy fall down and mouthed "I'm sorry" before death took him

The dark one threw the boys heart at the dead body "Sorry won't work with me there is no 3rd chance with me" She walked past the dead body and went to the into the next room where her pet wolf was sleeping "my sweet I have need of you, I want you to track Troy You know his scent just find it and kill him and bring me Sharon alive at all costs"

The silver wolf smile a fanged smile and Howled and rubbed his head into his masters hands "yes my lord" and the wolf ran faster then the wind looking like a blur running after Troy's scent

The dead soldier's hand glowed and the fake heart disappeared and the body got up and the boy's eyes glowed and Vaclov's voice broke through "so you're the dark one HA nice try The true dark one is a female and I have met her before so what are you"

The dark one smiled "Ah Vaclov you healed the boy what a shame & I must say you coming here yourself to die as well is something I had not planned on and to answer your question this is my shell I drugged him into my power"

The soldier moved "So then you haven't freed your body shame really Akasla I would have thought someone of your dark power would have been able to free their body and not have to use a shell" The soldier pulled his sword and trained it on the Dark one "shall we a test to see of you truly still have your power as I do"

The dark one smiled "are you sure you want to do this right now Vaclov I have already sent the Wolf after your shell it will only be a matter of seconds before he finds Troy and kills him"

The soldier's face looked shocked "you freed Vox" and with that the soldier disappeared

The dark one laughed, "Run Vaclov you know as well as I Vox is faster then anything in this world try you're hardest to beat him"

**Back in the woods of Time:**

Thetis was leading the way and they found themselves at a burned hut

They all looked at Tina who was crying

Aeolus said "Tina what is it"

The others walked around looking through the remains of this hut and Maya Yelled "There's a Skeleton" and she ran into Thetis's arms "Eww Get it away"

Ashe walked over and looked at the dead body and mouthed, "So this is all that's left of Angelo hmmm shame Troy didn't do more then slash him"

Tina looked in the direction of Ashe & Maya and walked over to it and said "sure I'll get it away from you" and Tina started kicking in the bones of the Skeleton till they were dust and she looked at the skull "you asshole because of you everything me and Troy have gone through is your fault YOURS" and stomped on the skull. And walked to the opening in the woods next to the hut

Ashe jumped back and smiled "serves him right"

They all said "Tina"

Aeolus said, "What was that about"

Gamel then figured it out this was Troy and Tina's childhood home "This must be Tina's old house from back when she was younger and that must be the remains of her father"

Thetis said, "Oh I'm sorry I got us lost and here of all places Guys"

Maya said, "it's ok Thetis it happens"

Ashe then said "yes Gamel and that was her father Troy killed him years ago and he and Tina moved the body into this hut and burned it down to the ground"

Maya looked "how do you know this Ashe"

"Because Troy told Tristan about it and Tristan told me and Estus I knew Thetis was leading us here but I didn't say a word about as I was talking to Tina"

"Oh" Maya said

Tina kept walking till she got to a waterfall and see saw the headstone and flowers had spread everywhere in this small clearing even into the water it was pretty and she walked to headstone and rested on her knees and said "Mom I'm sorry I haven't came to see you in a very long time… tears came down Tina's face Mother I miss you so much, I just want to see you one more time Mom Please"

Tina's tears fall on the flowers and a light came out of the flowers

"Tina Your Mother is always in you know this," The light said

"Vasinea… how you're supposed to be in the Heaven temple" Tina said

The light Formed into a woman and she walked to Tina "My dear I am, your tears fall on the flowers that bear my power and name The seeds I gave your Brother contain a fragment of my power and that's why they have covered this clearing and in the water as well, I did that so when you came back here you and Troy would see it and know how much your mother was truly loved"

Tina ran up to the light and hugged the goddess "please let me see her just once please Vasinea I have never asked anything of you for myself in 18 years not once… please" and Tina's tears came down faster

Vasinea set Tina down on the ground and turned and looked at the waterfall and Said "mighty waters of time and healing open hear your Queens voice come froth Evelyn"

The waters flowing from the falls stopped frozen as if time slowed, and the opened showing a woman in the water who smiled the figure in the water said "my child, Tina You look so beautiful you truly have grown so much kiddo"

Tina ran to from Vasinea to the water and said "mom I sorry I can't be strong like you or Troy, I have missed you so much, I love you" Tina said crying more

Vasinea moved behind Tina and put her arms around Tina "sweety your mother and I are and have never been upset or felt like you aren't strong you are stronger then all of us even Troy, you just need to find the power inside of you"

The woman in the water moved her face

"Evelyn you know how much magic it takes to do what you trying to do are you sure you have the power to do it and return" Vasinea said

The figure in the water looked more human then it had and the waters splashed everywhere and a woman wearing a sky blue dress and holding a long white scarf around her arms stood brushing the water out of her hair "Tina please come here" Evelyn said while walking closer to her child

Tina walked and embraced her mother "mom thank you for making my one wish come true" and she rested her head in her mothers' arms and cried

Vasinea smiled "I'll leave you two alone for a while Tina I'll let the others know where you are and to leave you alone till you come back" the goddess said and walked to the clearing's opening and looked back one more time and with smile she let a tear of her own fall and it landed on the ground and a single Blue rose grew and formed to look like Tina and Evelyn hugging, Vasinea smile looking at the flower and thought "I wish you were here Troy, I know deep in your heart you wish to return here to pay your respects to Evelyn but I know the pain thinking of this place brings to your soul and heart" Vasinea walked through the opening and saw the others and was wondering when did Aeolus finally let his hair grow long it used to be short "hello my friends" Vasinea said with a smile

Gamel Looked "Vasinea, How"

"Is this a temporary thing Tina summoned me to soothe her soul and Please leave her alone till she comes out of the cave mouth, But how are my friends doing it has been to long"

Maya smiled "Nina you uhm look good for a spirit" and she laughed

The others smiled and laughed along with Maya and Vasinea

"Why I have never been better Mai" Vasinea said with a grin "I know you all feel bad about splitting up from Troy and Sharon But they are ok I just know they are Vaclov is with them as is Tristan & Siarnag"

Aeolus and Thetis looked and said "What"

"Let me explain when you all split up Tristan has been watching over Troy for some time now secretly by the order of Estus and when what happened Tristan was asked to help Troy in the demon land Siarnag was asked to go as well it seems that their Queen wish's to meet with Troy and call a truce and be our ally as the Barbarians in the lands south past BiFrost has been acting up"

Ashe bowed "my honor to be before your light once again" and got up "it has been awhile Vash"

Vasinea smile "yes it has, Now my friends you need to know that while I may be in the Heavens I am still able to work on my magic and I have found what me and Vaclov need to revive our original bodies the magic believe it or not was in the Temple on the Heaven Plane and I have learned all it's magic's so all I have to do is wait for Sharon and Troy, when I enter Sharon's body I will cast the spell and return Our bodies and we will all met at the castle and have a meeting with Darren I mean Estus" Vasinea smiled "Aeolus why did you let your hair grow I liked it short"

Aeolus blushed "haha well it looks so cool long and when I use my wind powers it flies behind me like a cape" and Aeolus dropped to his knees laughing

Vasinea blinked and shook her head "silly man"

Thetis quickly turned and looked behind him "uhm guys there's something out there and it sounds big and mean and very hungry"

Gamel's face went from happy to white "all of you get into that cave and protect the goddess and Tina the beast is mine and mine alone" Gamel ran into the woods drawing his spear as he ran

Aeolus frowned "he forgets that 2 warriors of Power are here with him the fool" he said while letting the wind out from his hands and flew over the trees after Gamel

Vasinea looked mad "That beast knows I'm here and has reawaken and sense's me and Gamel here Thetis please go with Aeolus and kill that thing it's weak spot is it's left eye" She waved her hand to Maya and Ashe to follow her into the cave

Thetis thought to him self "left eye that is the eye Troy lost his sight in hmm" He looked up and saw rain clouds forming "well Aeolus and Gamel are in for a surprise they haven't seen me fight in the rain" he unlaced the jacket and let the rain hit his bare skin and his eyes turned from ocean blue to snow white he grabbed his twin bladed spear and disappeared into the falling rain

Vasinea grinned as she watched Thetis disappear "I forget he could do that please all of you be safe, Ashe, Maya please stay by me and let Tina be with her mother"

Ashe and Maya looked at Tina in the woman's arms crying

Evelyn saw Vasinea and two women behind her and asked, "what happened" She got up pulling Tina up with her

Vasinea frowned "nothing that you have to worry about right now"

Tina smelled the rain "why is it raining in the woods of time it never rains here"

Vasinea frowned and the others sat down smelling the flowers

Evelyn was mad "Vasinea explain yourself why did you cast weather magic"

"The Old One has woken and smelled Gamel and myself," Vasinea said

Evelyn hugged Tina closer "you can't mean the demon god Exa"

Vasinea turned "yes him"

**Meanwhile:**

Aeolus landed on the ground in front of Gamel "you will not fight that thing alone I am a Warrior of Power you forget that I have faced much worse then a demon beast"

Game yelled, "That thing is not a beast it's the god of demons Exa"

Aeolus frowned "So just because it may be a god doesn't mean we can't kill it if the dark one could kill the god and goddess's bodies and Vasinea's Spirit we two can kill a god Gamel"

While they talked they felt the rain Aeolus looked around him "what is that"

Thetis appeared out if the falling raindrops with his spear drawn

Gamel's mouth dropped "what did he do"

They both looked at Thetis they could see his markings and the scars but their was something odd about his skin it glowed a shade of light blue

Thetis turned and faced Aeolus "when it rain's I become the rain mind, body and soul Vasinea knows that part of my power and has made it rain here in the woods of time where no weather enters now if we are done talking the god is behind us moving with speed that borders Troy's speed so lets kill this thing, Vasinea said it's weak spot is it's left eye"

Before the others could say something Exa walked out of the woods with it's axe drawn "so Gamel you face me again where is the bitch Vasinea and who are these two your peons"

Thetis laughed "wrong pops we are the last thing you will see" He floated up with the rain and spun his spear above his head and dove into the demon "you will die" he called on the rain and disappeared to avoid the demons incoming attack and reappeared behind the thing and slashed the demons back

Aeolus smile "I must say seeing Thetis fight in the rain is some thing else" while letting the wind carry him up Aeolus drew his other sword and spun the swords "Wind of my blades come froth" the rain spun in a circle as the wind picked up and the tornado slowly appeared out of Aeolus's spinning swords Thetis saw the tornado and unscrewed his spear and threw one end of the spear into the tornado The tornado and the spear moved to the beast and with the spear in a slow circle slashed the beast's body, Aeolus smile and let the wind freely have control as he ran in the air above the demon and jumped down its back and with his swords slashed the demons spine

Gamel said to himself "I forgot Their powers could define the laws of the land no matter" Gamel removed the strap he used to carry his spear and threw it to the ground and removed his armor and threw that to the ground No one expect Erin had seen what Gamel hid under his armor the angel wings that wrapped around his torso they slowly unwrapped and the wings moved up and down, Gamel's feet was lifted off the ground his whole body glowed and a pure white light shoot to the sky and the rain came down harder and faster "that should help Thetis and Aeolus" Gamel said He moved his spear and aimed it at the beasts arm and the white light went from the sky into his spear and the tip of his spear burned and he Yelled "Exa look over here" and waited for the beast to turn "What the hell are you Gamel" Exa said, Gamel shot the light from his spear into the beasts left eye

Exa fell to his knee and held his face and howled with pain

Aeolus turned and looked at Gamel and he tapped Thetis's arm "Thetis look at Gamel"

Thetis looked behind him and saw the angel wings "it's true then Gamel was and is the third God that fought in the battle with Vasinea and Vaclov or it was the gods offspring Aeolus"

Exa howled and with his other eye saw the two warriors looking at Gamel and took this time to dash into them knocking them into the trees "Gamel I will kill you" and ran towards Gamel

Gamel landed on his feet and waited for Exa to come to him when the beast was a step away he planted his spear into the ground and landed on the tip of the handle of his spear and casted white light from his hands and aimed it at the beast and flew up into the sky shooting orbs of burning light at the beast

Thetis shook his head and saw a tree branch sticking out of Aeolus's arm and leg "Love are you ok"

Aeolus Roared in pain "damm I knew I should have kept my eyes on Exa here Thetis take my blades and help Gamel and be sure to give him the other blade I know you two use spears but Vasinea thought us all the weapons Kill that thing" and his head fall back and he passed out

Thetis took his lovers blades and ran up behind Exa and Jumped up with the help of the rain and with both blades slashed the demons neck and back, Thetis disappeared and appeared next to Gamel "here use this Aeolus said to use it"

Gamel Smiled glad to have Thetis next to him he took Aeolus's sword and spun it once and wind shoot out of the blade "so Aeolus forged his own blood into these blades no wonder he is able to call wind from them smart man" Gamel flew up on his wings and dived down cutting the demons cheek as Gamel went by

Exa Roared "You damm Monsters stop flying and fight me on the ground"

Thetis laughed and with the rain coming down harder Thetis smiled "time for some fun Gamel move back" and Thetis cast an old magic on his body His body faded into the rain and with Aeolus's sword dashed all around the demon fast slashing and hecking the demons flesh as he did this Gamel flew up and over to Aeolus and landed "Damm that must have hurt Aeo, he placed his hand under Aeolus's body and flew him and Aeolus up thus removing Aeolus from the tree branches and rested his friend down the ground and placed his hands on the wounds slowly healing them

Thetis kept up the pace of his attacks knowing this will ware the demon down and he'd be able to strike the final blow soon

Exa Howled and fall face first in the wet ground holding his eye,

Thetis removed the magic from his body and spun Aeolus's sword and dove it into the Demons back right into its heart with that Exa mouthed a cry that went through the woods Thetis jumped off Exa's back pulling out the sword as he did and ran over to Gamel

**Back at the cave mouth:**

The women heard a howl of pain coming from the woods

Vasinea smiled "Exa is dead I just hope they are ok" she looked down at the ground "please let them be ok" her thoughts turning to her 3 friends in woods fighting with all their power and life

"Is Aeolus going to be ok Gamel" Thetis said and he dropped to his knees next to Gamel

"Yes he'll be in a lot pain for a few days but he will live none the less, where did you learn to fight like that Thetis and why have you hide it from all of us you are clearly Troy's equal heck maybe even Aeolus or myself"

"Because I'm strong in the rain, when it's not I'm just a man with a spear I have tried my hand at weather magic and I still can't get my powers to allow me to let the magic enter me and use it"

Gamel looked back to Aeolus "Well I'm sure you will someday my friend"

Aeolus opened his eyes "ouch that damm demon is it dead"

Thetis smiled a evil smile "oh I'd say dead doesn't come close If I had thought of it I would have finished chopping him up into Exa Steaks but I put your sword through his heart instead"

Aeolus laughed "Exa Steaks oh that sounds gross and if you did I'm not eating it we'll save it for Troy" he laughed and rested his head back down "Gamel I'm sorry I dropped my guard"

Gamel frowned "I never said a word it could have happened to any one of us and I'm sorry I have never showed you my true self I have kept it hidden from everyone save Erin"

Thetis laughed "its ok bird boy" he laughed more

Gamel shook his head "that is why I have kept it hidden" he grabbed in a fast movement Thetis by the hair "now you listen here blue fish boy I know what you look like in the ocean I have seen it once before so unless you want your mate to know, Can it fishstick"

Thetis gasped "you promised" rubbing his head

Aeolus looked to Gamel and his mate "ok clueless here oh just heal my leg for now Gamel and lets get back to the girls and then you can heal my arm"

Gael tended to the Aeolus's leg and they all started walking by the dead demon but stopped and looked at a big silver wolf looking at them dead in the eye the wolf howled "so Exa is dead shame about that not to worry though Troy will soon follow his counter part to hell"

Aeolus stepped towards the wolf "what do you mean"

The wolf smiled "that demon you killed is the demon that Troy bears a tattoo of on his left eye and now that you killed it Troy is no longer one of the 5 I must thank you for making my job easier boys" the wolf howled and ran with the speed of something unearthly and was gone

Thetis "I knew when Vasinea said left eye my mind went to Troy for a reason why would Vasinea have us kill that thing if what that demon wolf says is true"

Gamel Roared and flew up and fast over the trees

Aeolus and Thetis looked "Aeolus here rest your arm around my shoulders I'll walk you back"

Aeolus smiled and said, "thank you love lets hurry after Gamel" he casted the wind on both of them allowing them to move at the same speed Gamel was flying

Gamel landed in front of the cave mouth "Vasinea you have some explaining to do" he drew his spear and aimed it at the goddess

Vasinea's face frowned and looked in pain and her body fall and a dark figure stepped out "So you figured it out Gamel darn if only I had managed to get in to her spirit sooner you'd all be dead by now it doesn't matter Gamel The deed is done Exa is dead and now Vox can easily kill Troy now and it's all thanks to you, Aeolus & Thetis"

"Well Dark One nice plan but there's one small problem your wrong Exa was and never has been Troy's counter part" a weird voice came from the ground

Evelyn knew that voice "Angelo" and she hugged her child closer

Tina pushed her mother behind her and drew her sword "so now he shows himself"

The ground opened and a Armored Man stepped onto the ground "Dark one you think that taking my body as you did many years ago would keep me from stopping you but how wrong you were" The armored man said while drawing his sword

The dark one turned and looked behind him "Angelo I find it hard to believe you are still lurking around this place after your own son killed you Shame how does it feel knowing thanks to me you killed your own son and in turn that child killed you"

"Troy may have killed me but it was not by my hands that my son died it was yours" Angelo ran and jumped up and brought his sword down The dark one put her hands up and blocked the sword with her hand "you think your sword will harm me how laughable"

Evelyn then had finally understood what was being said the dark one had taken her husband and used his body to get close to her son and make Troy what he is now to try and stop Vaclov's return "Tina grab Vasinea and stay with her" Evelyn let the scarf drop and she walked into the water and put her hand into it and pulled a sword staff out Evelyn turned her sight on the dark one "so you tore my family in two in hopes of ruling the people in fear, well if you wish to start the war again very well try" she took a step forward and unscrewed the sword-staff and spun it like a mace and walked behind the dark one and brought the spinning sword-staff across the dark ones back

The dark one cried out in pain "what is that, so you have a weapon of dark Evelyn so you will fight me to"

Angelo brought his sword up and across the dark ones chest casting at the same time into his sword a dark art he learned years ago

The dark one howled and disappeared and appeared a few steps away "damm you I have to retreat for now but I will leave this as I part Evelyn your son is seconds from death Vox is free and all ready on his way to where your son is so mourn and grieve for Troy now as this will be the last time you can before you all face death" while laughing the dark one faded

Angelo fall down hold his chest where Troy had stabbed him years ago "how could I have let that thing take over me, Evelyn I'm sorry I touched you and Tina while that thing was in me I wish none of this ever happened Look at our children and what they have faced and became it's all my fault for not being the warrior I used to be" he Angelo fall face first in the ground his skin slowly decaying

Tina heard them all and walked to her father "Dad it was never your fault it was the dark one and if Troy was here now he'd see that and forgive you I know he would" she then for the first time since a child hugged her father one last time

Angelo let his tears fall "Troy won't forgive me Tina I put him through hell before the dark one took me, but thank you hunny I'm glad to see you grew up and became strong you look like you mother" he hugged her daughter and wife one last time and took a step back "I have to go back please don't tell Troy about this let him go on with his life with out remembering me, it's all I ask" he picked his blade up and jumped down the hole and the earth closed behind him

"Dad" Tina cried "but Troy would, he's changed he's not hateful or cold any more his heart has melted" her tears rolling down

Evelyn walked over to the ground where her husband jumped in and touched it "I can't promise that my love he is our son and you saved us"

Gamel was still standing by Vasinea he knelt down and said "Vash wake up"

The goddess open her eyes "the damm no good bitch" she got up "Exa being Troy's counter part now that's really reaching the dark one knows Vox won't be able to take Troy alone so he's going to go after Vox himself and help the wolf bring Troy down But Vaclov is on his way after them in the body of one the dark one's soldiers that has a magic power I need to finish a ritual to heal Troy's sight"

Gamel looked "his sight you mean his eye"

"Yes you see Troy has no other counter part expect Vaclov, the dragon, phoenix & Maya"

Aeolus and Thetis walked in the clearing and Thetis rested Aeolus on the ground "Gamel next time wait up for us you fucking Bird"

Gamel smiled "sure thing fish, so Troy still has the power of the 5 the wolf was in the woods and said now that Exa was dead Troy lost his Powers as one of the 5"

**While they talked the wolf found its target:**

"I'm sorry Siarnag" Sharon giggled "but I don't like people sneaking up behind me"

Siarnag growled, "Well you could have aimed else where that HURT"

Tristan and Troy finally stopped their duel "Troy again it ends in a tie as always"

Troy smiled "well if you work harder maybe it won't end in a tie and besides…" Troy was cut of by the howl of a wolf Troy looked all round the clearing "there shouldn't be wolfs here it's not winter yet"

The howling got even stronger the silver wolf Vox had found his target "Troy Shell Of the Fallen god Vaclov DIE" the wolf jumped out of the dark and landed on top of Troy with his jaw on Troy's throat

Tristan snapped his head to Troy's direction when he heard Troy's cry and saw the wolf biting Troy's neck "Troy" Tristan ran to the wolf and disappeared and kicked it in the ribs "get off him"

Siarnag saw the wolf "that can't be Vox" he called the fog to cover Tristan and called mist to cover him so he could try and get Vox off Troy

Sharon Grabbed her staff and called her magic and floated in the air and her rage flared she dove in the air like a hawk and smacked the wolf in the head with her staff and pulled her saber out and flew back a step and dove again slashing the wolfs side "Get away from here fiend"

Troy coughed blood and with his hands grabbed the wolf by the nose and bottom jaw and pulled with all power and in time used his power and disappeared while he couldn't be seen he drew his sword and dashed with the dragons speed just like when he killed his father and cut the wolf's muzzle

The wolf howled "no matter how many times you cut me mortals I can't die" the wolf howled and ran after Troy's scent "you think because I can't see you I can't smell you Troy" the wolf jumped up and clawed Troy's back

Troy reappeared and fall to his knee screaming in pain

Siarnag moved as fast as he could and jumped on the wolfs back and stabbed the wolf in the head with his long knife and jumped off the wolf and backed 3 steps, Sharon flew over Siarnag and with her staff planted it in the ground in front of the wolf and with her body and saber spun around on the staff slashing the wolfs face multiple times, The wolf roared in pain and ignored all the others as he would deal with them when he killed Troy and dashed and jumped in the air and planted his claws into Troy's chest and Bit his neck again

Up on the hill a dark figure appeared out of the thin air drawing a sword "good job Vox"

Sharon looked "the dark one, guys She is here"

The wolf smiled and closed its jaws a little more and pulled his claws out of Troy's chest and dashed with Troy in his mouth over to his master and dropped Troy in front of her "Vaclov isn't in him I have tasted his blood"

The dark one smiled "I know I'm here cause Vaclov is on his way and I will fight him you deal with Troy and the others"

"Dark one you think you will deal with Vaclov" Troy coughed "you over step your power too much hag"

The dark one looked down and placed her foot on Troy's chest "really, then tell me why is the great Troy broken before my feet and bleeding"

"Because you used Vox Old Woman" A man in gold and black armor said

Troy looked "Baberius, no you're supposed to be dead"

The demon Baberius smiled "The queen of the demons revived me and sent me to escort you and your party to her castle but It seems I arrvived late sorry Troy" Baberius Raised his hand to the sky and a thunder cage flew from his hand and landed around Troy "You will not be harming Troy Hag" Baberius raised two fingers to his forehead and 3 shadow's of himself flew to the left and right of him "shall we play a game and see if your wolf can find the real me in time before I kill you"

Vox looked at the demon "oh I thought your kind was dead dark shadow masters I hate them" The wolf howled and dashed up to Baberius

The dark one looked and knew she was out matched if Vaclov showed up now she had to kill Troy somehow she knew the cage would not allow her to use magic so she stabbed through the cage with her sword and it landed in Troy's shoulder "oh well" and she disappeared leaving the sword in Troy the sword melted in to a dark liquid and ran down the remaining sword on to Troy's chest. Troy yelled in Pain Tristan reappeared by the cage "Troy I'm going to remove the sword"

Troy looked at his old friend "don't touch the blade it's poisoned just get the others and help Baberius kill the wolf Vaclov can heal me, the pain of what the wolf did is intensifying with this dark liquid"

Tristan nodded and said to Siarnag and Sharon "come on let's help the demon kill the wolf and wait for Vaclov to get here" Tristan disappeared to fight the wolf

Siarnag was panting "the wolf is almost impossible to defeat but we must try Sharon are you sure you can handle yourself this thing may kill all of us"

"yes I'm ready this is just one more test for me to overcome and be sure Siarnag I will pass and I never fail" she lifted up in the air and dove after Tristan and drawing her sword and slashing the wolf's back

"Must say that woman knows how to scare people" Siarnag laughed and ran after her spinning the whip and aiming it at Vox "if today I should fall I will hunt you Vox even in death till you die" and he smacked the wolf with the knife tipped whip

the wolf howled in pain "Master" Vox looked around and saw that the dark one had left the field and Troy was still in the cage being protected "So I have been freed only to be betrayed dark one is that how this goes well I don't think so once I get a scent I never back off" the wolf dashed over the people attacking him and saw the dark one running "so you run girl" he dashed faster and bit her arm and dashed back to the clearing and threw the dark one into the middle of the clearing "you think you can free me and then ditch me Woman I think not" the wolf howled

Baberius looked "well dark one what are you going to do it seems the wolf is on our side for now"

The dark one smiled "you think you caught the real me Vox this is just a mere farm peasant I gave my cloths to and shaded to fool you why this boy can't even cast a spell let alone hold a sword" and the voice faded

"Everyone" Vaclov said as he appeared in front of them still in the soldiers body "what happened"

Vox turned and howled "Damm you Dark One, You hag, you wench" Vox cursed the dark one in many forms and pawed at the ground and fall down

Vaclov "So Vox you were betrayed now you know the truth the dark one can't be trusted and eon's ago you should have joined us rather then turn your back on Vasinea, Myself and Gamel when we needed you most"

Vox got up and turned "your right Vaclov I should have but that was then and time has passed since then and now I'm trapped in this cursed form I'm sorry for the pain I put your shell through he's up there on the hill guarded by a cage Baberius cast, and the dark one jabbed her sword in his arm and it became some dark liquid and has made the damage I do 100 times more painful how he is still alive is just amazing you should heal him quick" the wolf turned and looked at Tristan "so young one you bear the marking of power in the shape of a wolf on your chest"

Tristan looked "how did you know"

"I slashed at you and tore your shirt, so you must be my counter part Hmm" Vox said

Everyone looked Baberius said "well what do you know I wonder why the dark one didn't know this"

Vox howled, "Because the hag only see what she wants to and besides I have long since hidden my markings and the young lad here has done the same"

Vaclov looked at the marking "Tristan it's your choice to take Vox into you and let the mark become one with you thus the two of you would be linked much like Troy is to the Phoenix and Dragon he bears markings to"

Tristan looked "heal Troy and let me talk to him before I make my choice please" and walked to hilltop and sat down holding his arm and tended to his cut Vox had left

Baberius smiled "Vaclov I'll help you, My queen sent me here to escort everyone to the demon capital and I arrived here to see the battle"

Vaclov frowned and walked to the cage and grabbed the blade using the soldiers shirt sleeve to hold it "there we go Troy is that better"

Troy didn't reply his face frozen from the pain

Baberius titled his head "the pain must have been to much, Troy if you hear us I'm going to cast away the cage and Vaclov is going to tend to you". Troy still didn't blink or anything. Baberius snapped his fingers and cage faded while the soldier fall and Vaclov floated into Troy.

Vox lied down looking at the sky the sun was slowly coming up, Tristan walked beside Vox "I have a question Vox, You were so quick to kill why the sudden change?"

Vox snorted, "Because once the dark one left the field and I was surrounded it hit me she only freed me to kill not to bring peace as I had hoped" Vox turned and looked at Tristan "I have a question for you, why do you want to ask Troy something"

Tristan looked down at the ground "because the last counter part I had died and I don't know if my body can take another one and He has the skill to know if my body can or not, Trust me it's not because I don't trust you Vox it's… I'm very lucky I survived losing my counter part that how I'm still here is well it's a blessing and that brings sadness I lived while my counter part protected me from an demon's sword chopping my head off"

Vox "so may I ask who was your counter part" Vox moved closer and rested his head on the ground looking at Tristan

"Her name was mirage, she was a falcon or at least that was what she became" Tristan sat down putting his head on his knees

"So Mirage still lived wow, I thought she had passed" Vox said

Tristan turned and looked "You knew her"

"Yes as a human, Tristan you have to know Myself, mirage, Troy's counter Parts we were once human and powerful people but when a we reached a part of our life we were given a choice to live on in some form or pass to the heaven's some of choose heaven while some of us choose to live and see the world change for the better. Mirage was wife Tristan, I'm not surprised that her counter part is mine as well if anything I'm happy you were her's she was alone for a long time when I was sealed by the god and goddess and they had every right too I turned my back on them when they needed me most. I'm just glad that mirage never once blamed them or wanted revenge she knew we'd see each other again someday if not in life then in heaven" Vox looked at Tristan and said "here get on my back I want to show you something Tristan they are going to be awhile healing Troy I'll hear then when they are done"

Tristan got up and nodded "ok" and got on top of Vox's back "wow for a wolf you sure saddle like a horse" he laughed

Vox growled a friendly howl "silly human" and he dashed off the hilltop and landed on his paws on the ground below and dashed into the woods, while he dashed he knew that doing this was not a smart thing but he wanted Tristan to meet Mirage one more time in her human form so Tristan would know that just how special Mirage was

Tristan was amazed at Vox's speed and the fact he never once hit tree or let a tree hit him was amazing "you know Vox if my body can handle another counter part we would so give the demons and cutthroats in the south a major scare" he laughed

Vox smiled "Yes I agree with you" and they both laughed while they moved closer to the old temple in the heart of the woods. As Vox came out of the woods and into a dark clearing where there was old ruined stone ruble everywhere "this is all that is left of our city and homes from eons ago Tristan welcome to the ancient capital of Vansala" Vox turned and faced Tristan "in the back is a temple go there Tristan and look into the water in the pool you'll see why I brought you here" Vox turned and walked over to a part of the stone remains and sat and stared at it

Tristan looked and saw the temple Vox was talking about and walked to it as he passed the remains he could see the ruins bare the same markings that Troy's armor and skin had "So is the old ones home, did you see these ruins to Troy" he wondered his arm glowed and Tristan looked at the old marking that had been num and dead for so long "Mirage" and he placed his hand on it and walked up the temple steps and looked around and saw that out of all the remains this was the only one that was still in perfect shape and fully intact, he saw the pool and walked over to it and rested on his knees and looked into it.

The water moved in circles and Tristan's face faded and a woman's appeared in place of Tristan's. The woman had a crown and her hair was a deep brown color and had violet eyes, the woman smiled "Tristan it has been so long"

Tristan smiled and turned his head "wait that voice Mirage, is that you. So this… was your human form wow no wonder Vox loved you so much Mirage"

The woman smiled more "So you met Vox and he is your counter part too. Tristan I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to survive the attack I so wish I was still with you I know you hate not being able to see through my eyes"

Tristan frowned "I never blamed you Mirage you did what you thought you needed to save me and it worked you saved me, I just wish you didn't have to leave me I wanted you to still be here and finish seeing the world and I some how retained your sight it took me 2 years to get used to my eyes being the way they are"

Mirage titled her head "what do you mean you retained my sight"

"After you passed my eyes slowly started seeing more then a human and then they just expanded like when you were flying and we were sharing our thoughts the way you would lock on something and see things my eyes slowly started to do the same for a while I thought I was being haunted by a ghoul or something and they were using our relationship as a means to hurt me but Vasinea said it was a part of your power that stayed with me and I was going to have to train it so I could continue my job as Estus's Guard and Assassin so she helped me and now I have control over it not like you did but I'm almost there" Tristan smiled

"I must say Tristan that's amazing. So you have a part of my power with you even after my death I'm glad Vasinea helped you control it". The pooled shook "Huh what was that" Mirage said

Tristan looked around "That's odd one of the stone columns outside fall" Outside Vox howled in pain "oh No Vox"

"Tristan put your hand into the pool now take whats left of my power into you and help him I don't think it's the dark one but it feels like her" Mirage said

Tristan turned back and bent over and put his right hand into the pool "I'm sorry Mirage I know what this means you asking me to take your power I promise I will watch over Vox for you and I won't fail, I won't lose Him too"

Mirage smile and mouthed "I Love you both and thank you Tristan" and her face faded from the water till Tristan's reflection appeared

He got back up and closed his eyes and could feel the powers of Mirage even though his eyes were closed he could see outside and see what was outside some of the dark one's Djinn had found Vox and was attacking him there were 6 of them "well lets see how they fare Mirage" Tristan mouthed and disappeared

Vox howled "you foolish Djinn you think you can enter here and take power's that do not belong to you"

The Djinn leader smiled "So the great guardian of the ruins will kill us huh well you may be very hard to kill but you can still bleed which means you can die" the Djinn pulled his spear out, but dropped the spear "huh what…" he looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his chest

Vox smiled "your late Tristan" Vox licked his paw and the wound slowly closed and healed itself

Tristan faded back into view "Big mistake the powers of the ruins are mine now as they were mine to start with Djinn, and seeing how you hurt my guardian I will not be so merciful" he turned the blade and ripped it out and kicked off the dead Djinn and landed in front of the others pulling his rapier out "Vox… Mirage sends her love to you" and Tristan faded from view and slashed the Djinn running towards them and faded back.

Vox frowned "so Mirage you gave him all your powers I thought you would, I hope we can take care of the world you so loved in your place but know Mirage I don't find the world as beautiful anymore without you init but I will fight to keep this world alive like you did" Vox smiled feeling the wind pick up all around him like the wind was hugging him "I love you too my love" He turned his sight on the Djinn running to him and He bared his fangs "can't even have 3 seconds of peace" He jumped over the Djinn and landed on it's back and his claws came out into the Djinn's back Vox bit the Djinn's neck and said "you made a mistake today entering these ruins and harming me" Vox used all his power and pushed down with his paws and pulled up on the Djinn's neck and howled and ripped the Djinn's head off and spat it out and howled louder and dashed to the Djinn using the bow Vox dashed up the pillar and pawed the Djinn's face, Vox pushed off the pillar when the Djinn shoot a arrow at him "you dumb Djinn"

Tristan faded and reappeared behind the Djinn and stabbed it in the spine leaving it paralyzed he turned his sight on the last one on the ground running to him and Tristan faded and kicked the Djinn and faded back into view and brought his sword down and found the Djinn's blade waiting for him "Hm not bad for a Djinn" Troy said while drawing his kunai and started a long set of blows to the Djinns sword to weaken the Djinn's arm and drop it's guard, This Djinn was stronger and obviously the real leader of these Djinn, The Djinn laughed and it's face shimmered and a man's face appeared "been a long time Tristan"

Tristan stopped his attacks and stared his hands shaking "Axel how your dead I killed you years ago"

Axel's body appeared when he body was solid he jumped up and back kicked the Djinn away sending it into the wall Axel landed and pulled his sword "I lived an have been waiting to get my revenge Tristan and make no mistake your body will be at feet broken and bleeding just like that Falcon you used to have" Axel started running towards Tristan with a speed that wasn't human once he got behind Tristan he put his arm around Tristan's neck and put the tip of his blade into Tristan's ribs "I'm going to kill you slowly Tristan" Axel looked at the wolf walking closer and baring its fangs "I don't think so Wolf" and Axel shimmered away into the sky "were where we Tristan" Axel pushed his sword into Tristan's ribs more and he smiled hearing Tristan scream in pain "Now you join that bird of yours in hell" Axel punched the hilt of his sword hard and pushing the blade all the way through Tristan's ribs and out to the other side of his body Axel smiled and dropped Tristan to the ground and faded away

"Tristan" Vox roared and dashed up and let Tristan land on his back Vox rested Tristan's body on the grass gently "Tristan keep your eyes open Don't you close on my Boy"

Tristan blinked and mouthed, "Vox… please tell Troy I'm… sorry we ended our duels in a tie and… I never stopped caring for him not once…" and closed his eyes

Vox Howled loud the ground shook "Wake up boy" he pawed at Tristan "please"

**Else where:**

"There we go Troy all healed you feel better" Baberius Smiled and put his hand down to help Troy up

Troy took it and brushed the dirt of his armor "Where is Tristan"

Siarnag frowned "He and Vox ran into the woods east of here"

Troy's eye glowed red and He cried out a battle cry and dashed to the woods east drawing his sword as he did

Baberius tilted his head "what was that about"

Siarnag frowned "I'll get him" and ran after Troy. As Siarnag ran he knew that something happened in the woods and Tristan was dead he knew if Troy saw it Troy would kill all the demons since it was a demon's blade that was sticking out of Tristan "come on Sarah let have my old powers let me help Troy please" he raised his hand and the mist came into his hand and cloaked him "thank you Sarah" he raised his other hand and the fog cover all the woods allowing him to teleport to Tristan before Troy got there

Vox sat and placed his body around Tristan's with his head on Tristan's Chest hoping to hear a heart beat again he bared his fangs "GO AWAY fiends"

Siarnag reappeared next to Tristan and fell to his knees "So he's dead" Siarnag placed his hand on Tristan's eyes that were contorted in pain and closed them "who was the demon that did this Vox"

Vox raised his head and gold tears rolled down "Axel" and he placed his head back down "Please Troy if not for me for Mirage come back"

Siarnag turned his head as he heard Troy's footsteps behind him

Troy faded into view "Move Siarnag" Troy pushed Siarnag hard enough to make Siarnag fall backwards Troy got down to his knees and saw the blade sticking out "So Baberius you wanted to escort us to our death not escort us to the queen" Troy pulled the blade out and looked at it "Axel's this can't be Tristan killed him"

Vox said without moving his head "Axel appeared and killed Tristan in the air before my eyes just as he Killed Mirage before Tristan's eyes Axel the hunter of Counter Parts"

Troy stood up "Siarnag please leave me alone for a few minutes"

Vox moved his body and walked a step behind and sat down with his eyes still on Tristan

Troy walked and got on his knee's "Vox did he say anything"

Vox frowned "He said to tell you "I'm… sorry we ended our duels in a tie and… I never stopped caring for him not once…"

Troy looked down at Tristan's face

Vox jumped on top of Troy knocking Troy on the ground "I ask one thing kill me I have lost Mirage and now I failed her I lost her counter part my counter part"

Troy pushed Vox off "I will not do such a thing There's still way's to revive Tristan First and foremost killing Axel and drawing his blood and basicly doing what has already been done to the 5 of us to Tristan again That's the surefire way to bring him back but we run the risk of Tristan losing his sanity if we do that again"

"So he might be himself again he'd be different" Vox said looking up at Troy

"Yes" Troy looked back "You can follow scents then help me follow Axel's and lets together end him and think of something to do about Tristan"

Vox dashed into one of the ruins and dashed back pulling a tomb fit for a king "we can let Tristan rest in here this has withstood time and land changes it can withstand the body of my counter part for a little while"

Troy placed his hands under Tristan's back and neck and lifted him up he frowned when he saw the pool of blood on the ground and Tristan's white hair now a shade of crimson he placed Tristan in the tomb and walked back and picked up Tristan's blades and placed them in Tristan's hands

Vox looked down and gold tears landed on Tristan's face "I'll help you kill Axel but if we can't revive him I want you to end my life Troy" Vox closed the lid and grabbed the ring on the body of the tomb and dashed with back into the temple

Siarnag walked back into the woods "Troy what about meeting with the Demon Queen"

"She can wait Siarnag You head back to the others and watch the demon with you very closely" Troy said and walked after Vox

Siarnag frowned and disappeared into the fog he appeared back at the camp "Siarnag what happened where's Troy, Tristan & Vox" Maya said

Siarnag frowned "They are taking care of something's to help Tristan let Vox into his body… Where's Baberius"

Maya said "Oh He saw a weird cloaked demon running out of the woods and chased after him Baberius didn't to happy to see this demon either in fact he looked out raged"

Siarnag frowned and raised his hands "Maya Grab my hand we're going to follow Baberius" He got up and grabbed Maya's hands and they faded from view

Next Chapter: **Chapter #4: The Sin Of Demon's and The Funeral For a Warrior Of Power**

I Hoped you liked Chap #3 As I have Writing it Understand that for this re-writing process Tristan Had to die for a little while at least.

Again Any Feed back of any kind is welcome. Here, or my email or to My friend Shinobi of the Onyx Sands. Thank you


	4. 4: The Sin Of Demon’s and The Funeral

Chapter #4: The Sin Of Demon's and The Funeral For a Warrior Of Power By Lucian Raidijiu

Baberius was thinking to himself "how the hell is Axel is alive and what is he doing here and is Vox & Tristan ok" He was running after Axel hoping to catch up "what could you want Axel" Baberius's mind flashed back in time as he was running 100 years ago Axel and Baberius were once friends and partners, but when Axel came across a woman and her counter part Axel changed he pulled his sword out and killed the counter part and then raped and killed the girl, the girl had been Baberius's daughter and this angered him all Axel did when confronted about it was laugh and say she was good and disappeared since then Axel has made it his life killing counter parts and their bonded ones. To date Axel is wanted for 300 murders and 400 disappearances. Baberius hated remembering the past.

Far behind him Siarnag & Sharon were running to catch up to Baberius "Sharon are you ok?" Siarnag asked

Sharon frowned "No, your hiding something from me what really happened Tristan is dead isn't he, and Troy and Vox are looking for this Axel as well aren't they?" She said

Siarnag turned his head to the side, "Yes Axel killed Tristan, and Troy and Vox are looking to get Axel's blood so they may bring him back." Siarnag's mind flashed to yesterday when he saw his friend laying on the ground dead he knew Vox put him in a tomb till Troy could bring him back but would Troy be able to, or would Tristan become another one of his friends he's only be able to hear and see in memories like so many he once knew.

Sharon sighed "Why did you want to hide it from me?" she asked

Siarnag stopped and walked back to Sharon and looked at her "Because I know you're scared about all this and you may not say a word about it but you have a caring heart, and rather then tell you and have you become upset about it and do something rash I thought I won't say a word and we'll chase after Axel to help Troy and hope you'll figure it out." He said

Sharon looked and was annoyed by this logic, Sharon walked up to Siarnag and slapped him across the face "And what about Troy he and Tristan were once close how do you think he feel's if anyone is going to anything rash it would be him Siarnag, for someone who say's they care you aren't showing your caring side your showing a side of you that I feel is and has always been you A coward." Sharon pushed her shoulder into Siarnag's and walked by him in a rush and picked pace and ran after Baberius again

Siarnag held his cheek where Sharon slapped "Maybe you're right Sharon, Tristan was my brother Sharon no one not even Troy knows, but I may be acting like a coward right now. But I have no choice Axel is one to be afraid of He's taken my last remaining family member in this world." His mind flashed to the last warrior of Apocalypse that passed before Tristan took her place. Artemis was a stunning woman who's power was time and her magic's were so strong that even her finger nails glowed from the powerful, mystical magical smoke that streams from her finger tips, but she met her end to the hands of Xia herself then there were only 3 of them till Troy found Tristan, since then He and Tristan were like brother's and Siarnag always cared more for Tristan but for now Siarnag pushed those unsaid emotions away. He remembered Artemis's funeral. The entire Empire of Rule came to the temple to say their goodbyes to her. It was the only time in rule's history that Rule had a funeral for a Warrior of Apocalypse. Siarnag brought his mind back to the now and stared after Sharon ran after Sharon

In the opposite end of the woods, Troy walked at a steady pace next to Vox, Troy's mind flashed back when he & Tristan were once close "Troy I'm glad I met you" a young Tristan said to Troy. Troy shook the memory from his head.

Vox looked up at Troy. He thought to him self "why hasn't he said a word 2 days on the road and not one word, nothing. Did Troy still care for Tristan?" Vox thought to himself.

Troy's mind still played memories from years gone by, In the old city of Rule Tristan was running and bumped into Troy "oh sorry Sir" Tristan was 17 and Troy was 18 when they first met each other and fall in love. Troy reached down and helped the white haired teen up "You should be more careful kid some people around here will not be nice." And Troy walked past the guy and looked back and then went on his way to the castle.

Tristan stared after the man who helped him up "So that's General Troy wow cute as rumor say he is" Tristan laughed and followed after Troy

As Troy went past the stores he looked in the windows of the shops and saw the guy he helped following him "Ok kid you can stop following me, if I can spot you in a window your not following people well enough, what do you want?" Troy asked coldly

Tristan came out from behind the corner of the shop and said "Uhm well you see I heard you're a legendary sword fighter and was wondering if maybe you would train me how to fight." Tristan asked

Troy pondered it "I'll think about kid." Troy said

Tristan was getting annoyed "Stop calling me kid my name is Tristan O' Santais" He said proudly

Troy was taken back "I thought they were all wiped out by Xia and her demons many years ago, so you're the last of your family?" Troy asked

Tristan hung his head "Yes sadly, I managed to get out of the demon capitol but my whole family never made it out during the raid. Sad isn't it the last member of the great family and he can't use a sword, just his weird powers his father infected on him."

Troy wondered what powers, and Troy called his phoenix to let him feel Tristan's energy and found it matched his. Troy said, "So you're a warrior of Apocalypse?"

Tristan was surprised "How do you know about that?"

Troy frowned "I'm one as well there's counting me 4 of us, Aeolus, Thetis, Siarnag & Myself we serve the god and goddess and help keep the peace for Rule intact by working with King Ryu." Troy said

Tristan was shocked "so I'm not the only one, I'm not alone anymore?" he said

Troy smiled "nope If you like you may come with me and met them and Ryu and join us we'll all train you and your powers so you may help us. If that is something you wish to do."

Tristan smiled "yes I would Troy." Tristan walked up to Troy and shook his hand "thank you"

Troy was brought of his memory by Vox's voice Troy's eye cleared from the fog of memory and saw he was on the ground "How did I end up on the ground?" he asked

Vox's voice held anger "You were lost in memory and tripped I tried to catch you but I wasn't quick enough, Look maybe we should rest for a day we are upset and both lost in thought, and we are both hurt by Tristan's death but if we don't pull it together, when we find Axel we will meet the same fate Tristan did." To prove his point he walked over to Troy and pawed him and pushed him of the rock

Troy landed on his back "ok you proved your point, we'll rest." Troy said and got up and grabbed some fallen tree branches and twigs and started a fire and rested his hands in front of it hoping the memories would stop. Troy drifted off to sleep shortly after.

Vox looked at Troy "maybe Tristan's final words hit Troy to hard and brought memories he's fought to forget back." Vox looked around "Mirage if you are there help us please you loved him to slow Axel down or something please." Vox prayed and hoped she would hear him but he knew it was useless; he lied down and rested his head on his paw staring at Troy.

As he slept Troy's dreams again were of the past. "So Troy tell me why did you start singing?" Tristan asked with a smile

Troy blushed "because it soothes my heart and helps me forget things, why do you like music?" Troy asked

Tristan didn't want to say what he really wanted to say, which was ever since meeting Troy he didn't stop thinking about him. "Yes I love music it relaxes me and reminds me of home." Tristan hated lieing he had never liked music till he met Tristan

Troy knew Tristan wanted to tell him something but wondered what it could be.

Tristan couldn't hold back anymore "Troy I like you more then just a friend I think I'm in love with you and if you don't feel the same I'll understand." Tristan said and turned his back waiting to hear what he knew someone would say "Sicko, creep and lord knows what else"

Troy frowned of all the things he thought Tristan wanted to say he never thought that was it, "Tristan please turn around and look at me" he said calmly and softly

Tristan turned and was surprised when his question got answered

Troy woke up suddenly and yelled, "STOP!"

Vox mumbled "what who's attacking us… if it's a lollypop I'll get it. Mutfgf" Vox said in his sleep and snored

Troy smiled at Vox. And got up and walked into the woods and when he was alone and away from Vox, "I'm sorry Tristan these memories have to end I found Maya and I know you understand why I left you but please stop plaguing me with these memories it's hard enough your gone" He said to the night sky. Troy felt the wind pick in response Troy frowned "no stop Tristan. I'll get Axel and bring you back but things have to stay this way, it's my fault I left you, I wasn't strong enough and I was scared, just please stop this." Troy walked back out of the woods and looked back and saw the wind silhouetting itself from the leaves in Tristan's form. Troy turned "Tristan you're my friend now and over the years we become closer then when we were together why remind me of the past now? Is it because your afraid I won't be able to bring you back?"

Tristan's silhouette nodded

Troy frowned "what I thought, Tristan I promise I'll bring you back, but please let my heart and mind be, let me move on and do you this favor."

The silhouette spoke "I understand Troy, but know this I can't move on I cared for you to much to think of anyone else, and if this is what you what I will do it, but I don't think we'll be able to be near other for a while. I'll leave you alone Troy, Goodbye" the leaves fall down on the ground where they were a little while ago

Troy shed a tear "Goodbye you know I hate that word, so I guess this will be the last time we see each other then Tristan." Troy turned his back and put his hand in his shirt and pulled a ring out and looked at it "how many years ago did he give me this" He said to himself and put the ring back in his shirt

Troy got back to the camp and saw Vox's paws were tied with rope and Axel stood over Vox with a grin and holding his sword above Vox's heart "So the mighty Troy has come for revenge for his lover?"

Troy frowned "He's not my lover he is my friend and I will kill you Axel so leave Vox alone and fight me" Troy said and slid his armored robe off and pulled the katana out

Axel smiled "I was hoping you would say that Troy, See Vox is useless to me what I'm after is you." Axel kicked Vox away and aimed his Long Sword on Troy. "I've waited 190 years for a good fight from someone worth my time"

The two of them ran to meet each other's swords and the sound echoed in the woods and sparks shot off the swords meeting Troy moved his sword to the left to slash Axel's arm while axel moved to block it. Axel could feel the strength behind each swing Troy sent at him, He knew Troy was not someone to fight lightly

Troy stopped the incoming sword with his blade and jumped up and kicked Axel in the chest and brought his blade down and met Axel's blade, Axel jumped back to regain his balance and growled he moved his hand in a circle

Troy looked Axel and did the same and thunder shot from his palm and met Axel's fire

Baberius walked into the clearing and saw Troy fighting Axel he put his hand on the blade at his hip "So here you are Axel" Baberius walked behind the trees and waited for the chance to strike down Axel.

Axel's fire moved closer into Troy's range, Troy threw his katana up and caught it his teeth and put his other hand out and dark light shot from his hand and seeked Axel

Axel didn't see the dark orb flying past his barriers and hit him in the chest and threw him back

Troy jumped and landed next to Axel and put his sword on Axel's neck "You are now and never have been a challenge for me Axel" Troy bent down and cut Axel's wrist with his clawed fingers and put a vile near it and filled it.

Axel howled in pain "So your going to bring him back huh you know the risk involved" Axel said

Troy looked "yes I do and I know ways around them." Troy put his foot on his blade and pushed down and sliced through Axel's neck bone. "Now shut up"

Baberius looked on and walked out of the woods "I had wanted to do that Troy." He said

Troy aimed his sword at his old enemy "Now we are alone Baberius, time for a little payback" Troy said

Baberius looked "what do mean?" he asked

Troy moved his blade fast cutting Baberius's cheek leaving a long cut "This is what I mean, why are you really here I doubt it is to bring me to your queen and then let me walk away I know you better." Troy said

Baberius cried out and grabbed his face, "I don't wish to fight you Troy." And he turned his back and walked away

Troy called the earth to move and in front Baberius the ground shot up blocking his path.

Baberius said with out looking "Let it go Troy I'm not the same demon you met years ago I've changed, and you should learn to let things go."

Troy grabbed Axel's sword and ran up and brought both blades down, Baberius moved out of the way and pulled his blade "Fine if you wish to fight we will." Was all Baberius said.

Siarnag and Sharon ran into the clearing and saw Baberius and Troy fighting

Sharon started to say something but Siarnag stopped her with his hand "this is between them" he said

Baberius slashed the air above Troy and fired a water orb at Troy, Troy sent a thunder spark at it and dashed up and met Baberius sword, Baberius looked at Troy and his feet lifted off the ground and he raised his hand up and thunder crackled in his hand and Baberius smiled and brought his hand down and sent the thunder down over the clearing

Troy knew years ago Baberius was a master of magic and now if anything he's gotten stronger

Siarnag looked on and cover Sharon with his body to shield her from the thunder, Sharon looked and said "thank you Siarnag, but you shouldn't have to worry I use magic as well so it won't brother me."

Siarnag frowned "now you tell me."

Troy disappeared to avoid the thunder and waved his hand over his Katana and called the fire from it and sent it at Baberius, Baberius saw the black fire coming at him and smiled and tossed his sword into the ground and put both hands out and casted a thunder shield. Troy saw the lighting in front of Baberius crackling blocking the fire, he frowned "ok Baberius if you wish we'll fight using only magic" and Troy stabbed the ground with both blades and lifted himself up with them and put his feet on the hilts and jumped up and punched the barrier with the fire blazing around his fist, once his fist met the thunder, the thunder faded Troy shot a dark orb at Baberius.

Baberius placed his hand in front of it and moved it back and sent it down sending the orb back at Troy. Troy moved out of the way and put his hand to his mouth and blew out and called a windstorm. Baberius dashed around it and kicked Troy in the back, Troy cried out and rolled out of the way of Baberius's fist crashing down. The thunder coming off his fist covered the ground and shocked Troy. "You see Troy in the end you still lose to me, when will you learn you can't win against me."

Siarnag watched Troy roll on the ground crying out from the shock

Sharon moved forward a little but was stopped again by Siarnag "If we get in between them while they are fighting with magic the magic will attack us to, they are using old magic's"

Sharon was getting mad

Troy got up slowly "I can beat you Baberius" he said and the fire blazed around him Troy pushed it off him and sent it forward at Baberius. Baberius was shocked by this and put his hands out and waited till it moved in his range, the fire rushed at Baberius and he shot his hands down to the ground was propelled up and came down and sent a icicle at Troy. Troy looked and punched the icicle and it shattered. Baberius "ok Troy this is getting point less we are equally matched it would seem, lets stop this and get back to the camp so you can heal Tristan before the blood is cold." Baberius said

Troy face contorted in anger "fine" and he disappeared

Siarnag looked at Sharon "Now you can move"

She smacked the back of his head "Thank you for that I can see that" and walked up to Baberius

Else where, "Lord Estus Aeolus has returned and has brought Gamel and the others with as you asked" the guard said while bowing and turn and walked out

Darren looked out the window "Thank you Aeolus" Darren said and walked away from the window. And out his armor on and walked to the doorway to begin the meeting

(Author's note: I know this chapter is short but it is the set up for Chap 5. in the next it will be longer as the party meets up again and well there will some Yuri ;) anyway thank you for reading my works please send any feed back.)

Next Chapter, **Chapter #5: The Meeting**


	5. 5: Time's Return And Tristan Leaves

Troy shimmered in the temple of the fallen where Tristan's tomb rested, he frowned "It's time my friend." Troy moved closer to the tomb and kicked the lid off and looked down at Tristan. Troy's mind flashed one last time to a memory he loved most of their time together. Troy reached down and grabbed Tristan's cold one and pushed his nail into the skin and with his other hand cut his arm. Troy winched in pain and with his eyes he looked at the wind blowing outside. "Lords of the forgotten power, give raise and bring thy rage and might to my body return that which is dead," Troy said in a dark tone.

**Troy opened Tristan's mouth and poured the vile of blood in "Blood of the sinner, blood of the lover, take the soul from hell and return it to life." Troy said**

**Outside a woman walked from the mist her hair long black, her nails glowed a pale blue and from the glow was smoke almost as if her nails her on fire. "Long time Crimson Flash," The female voice playfully**

**Troy turned and drew his blade "Artemis I knew you'd show your self."**

**She smiled "Yes you best of all of us know the rules you are breaking doing this, please tell me you're doing it for more then being forgiven by him for you mistakes?" She asked**

**Troy looked away**

"**Look at me Troy St' Estivan" Artemis yelled in a eerie voice**

"**I'm doing it because it must be done, and if you try and stop me, Time, I'll shall run my blade through you again" Troy said while aiming his blade on Artemis**

"**You think you'll kill me again? You failed the first time my friend." Artemis's hands glowed and sword made of magic flashed in her hands**

**In the woods Siarnag was running at a fast pace, he raised his hands and the sky filled with fog and he disappeared**

**Artemis danced around Troy and snapped her fingers and time slowed**

**Troy's body blazed with fire "So here we are again Artemis, fighting each other to the death again, a never ending circle we must go through." Troy said while laughing**

**Artemis grinned "You laugh but be warned Troy, I've learned from our last fight… this time will be different!" She yelled and kicked Troy in the face and slashed his chest with her sword "You have broken the rule of Power and I will pass judgment, your death!"**

**Troy howled in pain and backed away and grabbed his chest "So I see."**

**In the tomb Tristan's eyes slowly opened "Where am I?" and pulled him self up and saw Troy-fighting Artemis**

**Artemis yelled "Sinner!" And disappeared in smoke**

**Troy looked around waiting for her attack; he turned and saw her behind him. Her fist found his chest and sent him flying into Tristan**

**Tristan pushed off Troy and got up slowly "Artemis stop this I asked him to do this."**

"**So you broke the law?" She asked**

**Troy's hand moved up slowly "Tristan don't let me handle this you run out of here and forget me and what you saw here." Troy said and got back up and turned Tristan to face him "Go" he reached in and pulled the ring out and put it in Tristan's hands and threw him out of the way from Artemis's fireball**

**Tristan landed in the grass outside and got up he saw the fireball blast into Troy's face, he ran over to the temple and found it blocked by a barrier**

**Siarnag steeped from the fogbank and continued his run to the temple "Artemis I know you're here"**

**Tristan punched the barrier and cried out as his fist met a wall**

**Troy pulled himself up, blood dripping from his face "So the dark one tricked you into this Artemis just as she did all those years ago? You really want to kill a friend?" Troy asked**

**Artemis's voice echoed "I have no friends my power is all I need" she said as she rushed up and slashed Troy's chest. Troy moved his blade in time to defect her blade and he elbowed her in the face.**

"**Artemis Stop this please I asked you then to see the truth I showed you the truth why won't hear me?" Troy pleaded **

"**Do I hear begging words coming out from your mouth Troy?" She said ignoring the question and spun her body in a circle and rushed at Troy**

**Siarnag rounded the corner and saw Tristan kicking the barrier "Tristan!" He yelled he ran over to his friend**

**Tristan didn't hear Siarnag and picked his blade from the ground up and cried out and pushed his blade into the barrier. Siarnag placed his hand on Tristan's shoulder "Stop I can get us inside, trust me Tristan" he said**

**Tristan looked "Siarnag where did you come from? Did you powers return?"**

"**Yes they did know take my hand and close your eyes." Siarnag said and they disappeared**

**Artemis grabbed Troy by his hair "Tell me Troy how does it feel to be weak and powerless in my hands?" she leaned down and kissed Troy's lips**

"**Get off me witch" Troy placed his hand on her face and pushed her off and brought his feet up and kicked her in the face**

"**Oh please Troy, who would you rather want a real witch like me or a little weak girl like Maya, a wimp like Tristan? I can show love you've never seen," She said**

**Troy put his hands over his ears "Stop this Artemis" he said**

**She walked over "Shall I take Maya from you as I did Tristan? Please say yes, all you have to do is say the words again, give in to me as you did long ago" She toyed with her words**

**Siarnag and Tristan appeared behind Artemis and heard what she said. Tristan's eyes burned and walked behind her and pulled her hair "You bitch." Tristan slapped Artemis in the face and pulled her hair harder and spun her around and tossed her into the wall "I was happy and you took it away didn't you?"**

**Siarnag walked over to Troy "Troy lean on my arm come on let's help end this together." He said**

**Troy leaned on Siarnag and got up slowly and saw Tristan using his and Troy's blade was locked in a sword duel with Artemis.**

**Artemis looked at Tristan "So you're the one they found to replace me? No one could ever replace me" she said and brought her blade down and found Tristan's blades waiting**

"**No I know no one could ever replace you Artemis, but I'm the same as the rest of you." His eyes flashed and turned a forest green**

"**What is this?" Artemis asked pushing her blade down, Tristan smiled my power as a Warrior of Apocalypse. His body glowed white and he rose up and with a smile he snapped his fingers the fallen stones from the temple lifted off the ground and was floating in front of him**

**Artemis looked "So you're one my offspring no wonder Troy trained you to replace me. Do you think you have the powers to end me?" She asked**

"**I know I do" Tristan said while the stones flew at a fast speed towards Artemis. She blocked the stones with her blade. Tristan flew behind the biggest of the stones as cover and flipped it around and stabbed Artemis in the chest.**

**Artemis backed away looking at the blade in her chest "Finally rest ever lasting" her voice returned too normal. Out of her chest a black smoke came out**

**Troy walked over to her "I'm sorry we were never able to heal from Xia's spell Artemis" he hugged her**

**Artemis smiled "Thank you fro freeing me from it now Troy, you did a wonderful job training Tristan." She stepped back from Troy's arms "I wish I was still there with you all… tell the others I miss them." Her body faded in gray smoke and was gone.**

**Tristan's feet landed on the ground. "I'm sorry I had to do this Mother. Please forgive me, and please find peace so you may rest finally." Tristan's eyes closed and tears come down his face**

**Troy walked over "Tristan are you ok?"**

**Tristan without opening his eyes got up and tossed Troy's blade on the ground and turned his back "Here this was a gift keep it." He tossed the ring over his shoulder and walked away "I'm keeping a promise I made Troy you go meet the Demon queen and take care of yourself." He walked down the steps and he disappeared**

**Siarnag looked back from Troy to where Tristan was "What just happened? Should I follow him?"**

**Troy bent down and picked the ring up and slid it on his index finger and grabbed his blade "No let's get back to the other's and go meet the Queen" Troy walked down the steps and into the woods**

**On the hill in the woods Vox walked over to Tristan's leg "You sure they will fine without us?"**

**Tristan wiped the tears away "yes it's time I learn more of our world, I'll go to the south and deal with the barbarians myself just you & me." He walked and turned from the opening the woods and looked over his shoulder "Maya take care of him for me." Vox looked at Troy and Siarnag walking together in the woods "I wish you both luck" And walked with Tristan from view**

**Siarnag walked behind Troy "Are you going to tell me at least what was that back there between you and Tristan?"**

"**Us saying goodbye to each other." Troy said keeping his eyes on the ground**

"**Troy will he be ok on his own?" Siarnag asked**

"**Yes Vox is with him, we'll see him again someday." Troy said. In his mind he told himself "I guess in the end I do love both Maya & Tristan" He looked at Tristan's ring on his index finger "We'll see each other won't we Tristan?"**

**Aeolus was pacing back and froth in the audience chamber. Thetis was leaning up against the wall**

**Darren walked from the door way "Welcome my friends, I'm glad you all got here ok from the woods."**

**The all bowed "Your majesty"**

**Ashe was glad she cloaked herself from her husband's eyes **

**Tina looked up "Darren it has been awhile old friend"**

**Darren looked "Tina how did you know?"**

"**Your voice has not changed, still the same soothing voice like it was long ago." Tina said**

"**We'll catch up in a few Tina but first that's start with why I asked you all here. As you all know the temple's Djinn are under control of the Darn one. And She is back. Plus we have Barbarians moving in the south hoping to join the rebels and rebel demons in the south to over throw rule. Rule is not in a peaceful times as everyone thinks." Darren said**

**Gamel stepped forward "My lord, what do want us to do? He said**

**Darren thought for a minute "I would want you to go to the north of Rule and see the Avatars of old, or what's left of them and plead for their help. If nothing else they can tell us who to see for help to save the Empire. And Yes I'll Be coming with you myself my body double knows the laws and can keep everything covered while I'm gone. And Ashe my sweet you can stop cloaking your self I know you're fighting with them." Darren said**

**Ashe uncloaked herself "How in the world did you know?" She said **

"**I was trained in the same school of magic as you and Tina I know when someone is cloaking them self's around me a skill the goddess gives all the kings of Rule" He said with a smile**

**Vasinea's spirit appeared in front of Darren "Darren if you are to leave do it now while the temple is busy dealing with some uhm out of control Djinn killing their summoners" She laughed**

**Ashe giggle, "Did you have something to do with these out of control Djinn?" She asked**

"**Never I'm a angelic god I never do a wrong deed" She winked and disappeared**

**Darren laughed "Very well let's go I have my armor and weapon and some gold for the trip so let's leave now" Darren said and put his helm on and cloak around his neck.**

**Everyone got up and checked their weapons and walked with Darren out of the Throne room and down a secret staircase to the river under the castle and made their way out of the capitol and into the vast woods around Rule.**

**(Author's Note: Again sorry for this being delayed and short as with FFX and Trinity blood. I've been very busy and Will make sure the next Chaps to all these are longer. Happy Holidays and Enjoy All. Signed ~L~)**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 6: Tristan's Journey To The Barbaric South. A Note the next 3 chapter's of this story will Focus on one group at a time till the last 3 Chapters when they all come back together expect Tristan. Breakdown of chapters below:**

**One's with *- after their name don't reappear in this Saga unless they have 2*'s after their name.**

**  
Chap 1: Info/ Maya, Gamel, Sharon & Tina**

**Chap 2: Gamel, Troy, Vasinea, Vaclov, Dark One & Erin***

**Chap 3: Tristan, Siarnag, Aeolus, Thetis, Darren, Ashe, Evelyn*, Angelo*, Vox, Axel*, and Baberius**

**Chap 4: Artemis****

**Chap 5: Group 1 Troy, Tristan, Siarnag, Sharon, Baberius, Group 2 Aeolus, Thetis, Darren, Ashe, and Tina & Maya**

**Chap 6: Tristan**

**Chap 7: Group 2**

**Chap 8: Group 1**

**Chap 9: Group 1 & 2 Come together**

**Chap 10: Tristan, Vox, and a couple surprises. Leaves Rule and goes to the Frozen Empire Of Glaceia**

**Last Chap: Groups 1 & 2 End The Dark one. And peace sorta returns to Rule for a short time**

**That's The Breakdown For Saga Of Rule. There will be continued works to this. I'll cont Tristan's Journey. And the rest over time. If you want to know more about this Saga please PM or Email me and I'll explain and answer your questions. Again Happy Holidays & New Year all and Enjoy the story. I'll be adding a New Story After January 1****st**** I'm hoping to end one of my Stories currently before the New Year begins. Also Around Xmas Be on the look out for an Uhm Big Surprise. MUAHAHAHAHAH You'll have to guess what it could be my way of giving an Xmas gift to all the readers. If you've been reading my profile and under what's new you should guess it THAT'S THE ONLY HINT!**

**Lucian~**


	6. Chapter 6: Tristan's Quest

**Chapter 6: Saga of Rule**

Note: This Chapter is a long one, yes. That's because this chapter is about Tristan & what's happening to him and Vox while away from Troy and the others.

Tristan frowned while looking at the hill he came from. His mind raced through his memory's his family's death, his training, all the wars and fight's he was in & Troy. "I've become nothing more then a tool of destruction, and if I am such a tool. Then I must use those powers on the scum in the south." Tristan said.

Vox was walking next to counter-part, "Tristan my boy, I think you are weaving way too much in to what and who you are." Vox said

"I am not, I know what of I speak Vox. Troy, Mother, The other's we are tools of Power nothing more. There is no life I can live without war, fighting & death." Tristan said and stormed off again

Vox huffed, "humans sometimes." He said and dashed after Tristan. And Pounced on Tristan's back pinning him to the ground

"Vox get off me!" Tristan said

"You hear me human and hear me well. You are not a tool of anyone or anything's purpose, you are your own tool for whatever you desire. Troy and the other's are the same they aren't a tool for anything." Vox lifted his paws off Tristan's back to let him up

Tristan got up, "You're right Vox, I don't know what came over me." He said and started walking again

Vox followed Tristan, "What came over you is a simple thing, you are unsure of your powers" Vox said.

The sun started to set and the wind picked up the trees moved with the wind. Tristan kept walking. He let his mind play through old memories again.

"Tristan, don't run around like that when you have a sword." A woman's voice rose from the fog of Tristan's past. She was tall, her hair dark. Her name was Artemis.

Tristan sat down and shook his head. "I wish you lived mom. I still don't know everything about my powers." Tristan said.

Vox walked up behind Tristan and rested his body next to him, "You'll just learn about them as you go, Tristan. It's not a bad way to learn and it take's a long time to learn all about your powers but at least you can learn for yourself your limits and the length's of your power and your weakness." Vox said in a calming voice

"You're right Vox, again." Tristan said and smiled while turning his head to look at Vox. "That's it let's rest here. It's getting dark and I want to rest for the long road tomorrow." He said

Vox nodded in agreement.

Tristan gathered some twigs and such and built a fire. And rested his back into Vox and fall asleep.

Vox smiled, "Ah Mirage. You choose a good counter part. He reminds me of you a lot. He yawned and rested his head on his paw

While Tristan slept he dreamed of his mom and other things.

A man walked along the road and saw a fire and a wolf, "Hm that's odd for a wolf and a human to be close like that. What's going on here?" He said and walked a little closer

Vox's eyes open quickly at the sound of nearing footsteps. He got up and dashed through the shadows of the trees quickly and landed behind the man. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Vox growled

The man slowly turned around, "Wow, your fast. To answer your questions my name is Aaron I'm a warrior of Glaceia, I've been sent across the ocean and mountains to find some warrior's to help my king and his empire fight against some evil that has been reborn in the land." Aaron said

Vox stopped growling, "Would this evil have a name and would it be, Vos?" Vox asked

Aaron looked, "Yes how did you know?" he said

"Vos is my brother and an old one much like my self, he fought against something a long time ago in your lands and lost to it and became evil and was sealed in a glacier to prevent his evil from spreading but it would seem that didn't work." Vox said

Aaron walked closer, "Might I ask you to explain more, anything you could tell me, about Vos and what we can do to defeat him would help not just my king but my homeland and family." Aaron said

Tristan walked from around the corner, "Ok Vox if you didn't like me resting next to you for warmth, all you had to do was say something not dash off and let my head hit the ground." Tristan said rubbing his head. He looked up and saw the man talking to Vox. He drew his sword and disappeared from sight and appeared behind him and placed his sword against the man's neck, "Who are you?" Tristan said

Vox huffed. "His name is Aaron and he is a warrior from the lands of Glaceia, where his king and empire are fighting my evil brother Vos." Vox said

"Oh sorry, Aaron. I'm Tristan and Vox is my counter part. I might be able to help you." Tristan said

Vox looked, "Tristan you're still in service to the crown of Rule." Vox said

"At the moment I'm not I will again someday. But my service stopped when I died, and now that I'm back I'm just a warrior of Apocalypse." Tristan said while putting his sword back on his waist.

Aaron stepped back. "I'd like to hear your story if that is ok?" Aaron said

Tristan smiled, "Sure follow me and Vox." Tristan turned and walked back to the fire pit with Vox next to him and Aaron on his right.

They all sat down. "My story is very simple, it's long but I'll do my best to explain it to you Aaron." Tristan said and told him everything.

"Wow so here too the land is facing an old evil much like my homeland. I would like to join you and help in some way to end this Dark one as you call her." Aaron said

"Troy is handling her, I'm done as a soldier of Rule for a while I need to leave that part of me behind for a while. So I'm heading to the south lands of one of Rule's allies and I will deal my last act as a soldier of Rule to the barbarians there to save my home and after I don't know. I might follow you and help you end Vos." Tristan said

Aaron moved his arms and stretched his muscles. "I would really like that, your skills might help Glalis my King. And if what you say is true then he might welcome you to his kingdom and you could spend time there until you are ready to serve your king and home again. Sort of like a second home." Aaron said

Tristan smiled "Thank you Aaron I'm going to take you up on that, Now I ask are you sure you want to help me in the south? The barbarians are not like your common cutthroats these ones are different they are half human and half demon." Tristan said

"No different then some of what I've faced in my 14 years of service to Glalis." Aaron said

Vox watched, "I'm glad you two are bonding but Tristan if you want to be rested for the road sleep comes first and you too Aaron, we can all talk more in the morning. You silly humans." Vox said and rested behind Tristan and fall asleep in seconds and soon was snoring.

Tristan rested his head on Vox's stomach.

Aaron smiled "So your one of the legendary warrior's of old, I never thought they were real." He said

Tristan opened his eyes, "You've heard of us huh?" he asked

"Yes in our library there is a book that talks about the original warriors that you and the others share your body's to," Aaron said

"I'd like to read this book." Tristan said

"I'll show you when we get to Glaceia, I promise." Aaron said

Tristan smiled and closed his eyes again, "Night Aaron." Tristan said and was out like a light soon after

"Night." Aaron said. "Rule seems like a nice place. I'd love to meet the other 4 warriors. Maybe someday I can." He said. He looked at Tristan, "It's amazing how someone like him can still smile with what he has been through. He's cute too." Aaron said

Tristan turned in his sleep and grinned, "I heard that. Aaron I thank you for the vote of how I look but please go to sleep." Tristan said. Tristan was not yet ready to think of some one liking him in that way, maybe in time he would.

Aaron smiled, and he put his back against the stone behind him and drifted off to sleep.

Tristan's dream was interrupted by a sudden blackness that over took him, he was standing alone in a field of oak trees, behind him a voice came from the trees, "Hello Tristan."

Tristan closed his eyes. "Troy, what are you doing summoning me in dream state like this, did something happen? Is everyone ok?" he asked his body refused to turn to face Troy.

"Yes they are fine, I called you here for one reason, I'm sorry I never meant that I wanted you to leave us and travel alone. I only meant I thought at the time we should try and move on with our life's and try and be happy." Troy said and placed his hand on Tristan's shoulder

Tristan's body let go of its hold and he faced Troy. "I know what you meant, I left because. Because I need time to think about what I want in my life, and what I have to left go of." Tristan said

Troy frowned "I understand, I just wanted to know if you were ok, I'll never be able to let go of some of my feelings towards you I know that now. But if something happened to you and I wasn't there to save you I'd never forgive myself." Troy said and turned

Tristan nodded, "I know I feel the same way Troy, Please look after them for me, I've one thing I need to finish here in Rule, Then I'm going to serve the frozen crown of Glaceia and help them defeat Vos, Vox's brother." Tristan said.

"So you will leave Rule then?" Troy asked

"Yes once I'm done with something. Why?" Tristan looked at Troy

Troy walked over to Tristan, "I want you to have this." Troy placed in Tristan's hand his Katana.

Tristan looked down, "No Troy I can't, you need this." He tried giving it back

Troy smiled and hugged Tristan, "This is really farewell for real Tristan, I want to do one thing before I leave." Troy said

Tristan looked, "What? Would that be," He asked

Troy leaned in and Kissed Tristan, "One last time. Please be safe my friend, don't get killed out there." Troy walked from Tristan and looked over his shoulders. "I hope to see you again someday."

Tristan stood holding the sword and cried. "Why did you give me your sword? What's going on?" he said and he woke up and in his hands was Blackfire the crimson and ebony katana used only by Troy. It blazed and the fire in the sword came to life

Vox woke and looked, "So Troy summoned you into a dream, had a feeling he was going to do that." Vox said

Tristan turned around, "What aren't you telling me?" He asked

"I was going to help you finish your task in the south and even if we hadn't met Aaron I was going to lead you to Glaceia and help defeat Vos. Troy knew this as we were walking he called me into a dream. He said he wanted to know you were going to be safe. And that's why he gave you his sword, you forget Troy is a blacksmith in part and can re forge himself a katana if he so wish's." Vox said

Tristan stared down at the blade and got up and walked into the trees. He touched his lips, "So we can finally move on now Troy. I wish you luck and pray you and Maya and the others can kill the dark one. Your very lucky Maya, you couldn't ask for someone better to love you then Troy." Tristan fell to his knees. He reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out, and looked at it. His finger's found on the hilt of Troy's blade a hidden hiding place and he placed the ring inside. "Back where it belongs." Tristan said.

He walked from the woods and saw Vox sleeping. He saw Aaron sleeping, "Hm the moonlit shows his face. He say's I'm the cute one, Ha! He has me beat." Tristan said and rested his body next to Vox again and fell into a deep sleep.

Aaron opened one eye and grinned and closed his eye and dreamed more of his home.

The sun rose some hours later. The wind died down and it started to rain softly.

Aaron woke up in a panic when the raindrops hit his face, he drew his axe and yelled "Where is mage that's attacking us with this water?!" He yelled

Tristan was awoken by the yell, "Oh for the love of the god and goddess Aaron no one is attacking us, its just rain." Tristan said and got up and shook the rain from his long hair.

"Who or what is rain?" Aaron said and lowed his axe.

Vox laughed, "Rain is weather, it help's make trees, plant's, the sea's and many other things thrive and live. It's the raw form from of snow look at it that way. This was what snow comes from."

"Oh so snow is just water?" Aaron asked

"Yes, it is and since we are not near a town or a river I'm going to fill our canting with water." Tristan said while laughing

"Why are you two laughing?" Aaron asked

Vox walked over to Aaron and nudged him with his nose into a puddle, "Cause we aren't used to explaining weather to someone." Vox laughed

Aaron spat the water out and got up, water was dripping from his face. He turned slowly and stared into Vox's eyes, "You furry wolf why did you push me into a puddle?" He asked in a dark tone

Tristan watched, "Ok you two play nice. Vox why did you nudge him?" He asked

"Just wanted him to see the water wasn't a foe." He said and grinned a set of white fangs

"Oh thank you Vox, you are wise." Aaron said

Tristan just blinked and stared. He said with his mind, "Vox?"

Vox replied with a chuckled, "It would seem our new friend is not used to practical jokes. This journey will be filled with lot's of fun." Vox said and closed the link

Tristan blinked and said to himself, "He didn't even hear me, okay this side of Vox is something I'm going to have watch out for and keep my eyes on." Tristan mouthed

Aaron pulled from his pack a robe, "Since rain is just snow in a way this robe will absorb the water to keep our bodies and armor dry." He said and tossed one to Tristan. Aaron put his on.

Tristan put the blue robe on "Very nice sewing work who ever made this robe. Roomy for fighting and walking nice." Tristan said

Aaron blushed. "Uhm, I made them. I'm good at making armor and cloths infused with magic. I'm what you call a enchanter of sorts." Aaron said.

"Very nice work Aaron," Tristan said and he tied Blackfire to his hip even in the rain it's flame blazed.

"That's a nice sword where did you get that?" Aaron asked

"It is a gift from a friend." Tristan said. His mind played over what happened in the dream state earlier. He still didn't understand why would Troy give him, his sword.

Aaron stared at the black fire burning along the blade, "Your friend must be a great enchanter to be able to harness living fire and set it into a sword. What's his name?" Aaron asked still staring at fire

"Troy. He made this blade and gave it to me." Tristan said. And turned "Are you ready we have a long walk ahead of us."

Aaron smiled "Yes I'm more then ready." He touched his axe on his back and looked at the black fire sword again. "Does the sword have a name?" He asked

Tristan stopped walking and turned around to look at Aaron, "Yes it's called Blackfire."

Aaron stared and turned. He started walking from the little camp they had set up and found the landscape of Rule to be amazing

"You like the landscape I see." Vox said.

"Yes I do its breath taking, it is hard to believe such a wonderful place could be in danger like it is." Aaron said while walking and looking around him.

Tristan walked behind them, his mind on Aaron, this frozen kingdom of his and what it must look like.

As they walked, they saw a town in the distance. If looked like it was on fire.

Tristan ran up closer and looked with his eyes using Mirage's skill and saw his target had moved from the south and into Rule. "Aaron, Vox get ready. It would seem some of the cutthroats have come to Rule."

Aaron readied his axe, "How far are they?"

"Only a mile." Tristan said, "They are running so they should be here soon."

Vox howled and his teeth flashed, "I've been waiting for them." Vox said

Aaron wondered if the barbarians would prove to be a challenge for him

The barbarian's ran up the hill and found 2 humans and a wolf waiting with weapon's drawn.

The leader looked at Tristan, "So the mighty Shadow Assassin has come to kill us has he?" The barbarian said in a husky voice.

Aaron looked at the leader and Tristan, "Shadow Assassin is that your title?" He asked

"Yes, was my title, you are the leader of this group?" Tristan asked the Barbarian.

"Yea I am, what's it to you Shadow Assassin?" He said in his husky voice.

"You've crossed into Rule's borders, and have killed its people there is no trial for you, only death awaits you as is hell." Tristan said while letting Blackfire blaze brightly.

The leader stepped back, "You are not Tristan, that sword belongs to one man and only he can wield it, you're Troy aren't you? Men you know the dark ones rules, let's have some fun." The leader said

The human look of the barbarians faded, standing before Tristan and the others were, a group of half demons.

Tristan laughed, "Aaron you ready for this fight?" Tristan asked

Aaron spun his axe and slammed it in the ground with a smile on his face, "More then you know." He said. The ground around the barbarians froze up

Vox looked, "A master enchanter, not bad Aaron."

Tristan faded from sight while hidden from everyone's eyes, he ran down the ice and slid on his hip down it, with Blackfire in hand he slashed the demons as he went by.

Aaron stepped on the ice and stared at the leader of the demons, "So this is what you dogs, look like, huh? Nothing much, I've seen orc's prettier then you dogs." Aaron said and pulled from his back a throwing axe, He chose his aim carefully, he aimed it a the leaders neck and threw the axe and ran after it, Aaron swinging his axe around to deflect the attacks from the other demon's as he ran after the axe. The axe missed the leader as the leader had moved his sword in front of his face in time for it deflect it. Aaron jumped up and landed in the middle of the demons picked his axe up, and jumped up and sent it down into the demon next to the leader's skull.

Vox roared a loud cry that shook the trees and mountains all around, 4 of the demons surrounded Vox. Vox closed his eyes and used his senses to guide his teeth to his foes. The demon of the right of Vox took a step forward and arced his sword forward, Vox jumped up to avoid it from slashing his face, Vox shot his paws out and spun around, his claws slashing the demons face. The demon in front of Vox lanced his spear out, Vox ducked and brought his mouth on the wood pole of the spear and broke it in half, and he lunged and clawed the demon's chest and neck open, blood dripped from his mouth. Vox opened his eyes, now that he had tasted blood he wanted to see his foes as he killed them. His howl echoed across the winds.

Tristan came back into view, he slashed up the back of the demon in front of him. The demon's body burned in Blackfire and fell dead. The leader was mad, "Who are you?" He yelled as he limped forward and engaged in a free for all with Tristan.

Aaron laughed darkly, as he brought his axe down into the demons head; he felt a demon behind him. "Attacking someone from behind is cheating you know." He said. At the tip of his boot a knife shot out, the demon stepped forward 4 steps and was about to bring it's axe down, when Aaron's foot kicked out from behind him and the knifed boot was in the demon's forehead.

Vox only had 1 more demon to kill, but something about this one was dark and different then the other's. The demon smiled and tossed his hammer to the ground. It flexed its hands and got into a stance as used by marital artists.

Vox looked, blood stained the ground around him, his claws and teeth red from demons blood. He stepped and sat back into a lunging stance, he locked eyes with the demon.

Aaron looked around him and saw Vox had taken care of his demons and was facing the last of his 4.

Tristan moved Blackfire fast in an arc and met the leaders blade, spark's and fire shot of the two weapons. The leader laughed, "Am I proving to strong for you?" he asked as he grabbed

Tristan didn't let anything show on his face, in his mind he played through all the fights he and Troy had against each other, and tried to figure out how did, Troy move the fire from the blade into in hands. Tristan moved his blade to block the leaders sword from cutting his ribs.

Vox jumped out of the way of the demon's kick, Aaron noticed something different about this demon. He ran over to join the fray with Vox.

The demon stopped and turned to face Aaron and Vox, it smiled and said in an icy voice. "So Tristan has broke away from Troy."

Vox looked and howled, "Dark one! What are you doing here?"

Aaron kept his axe on the demon; Vox and Tristan had explained this to him that the Dark one could possess someone if she wanted to.

Tristan brought the blade down and used his palm on the flat side of the leaders blade to stop the attack while he attacked. The sword went through the leader's chest.

Vox looked at the demon that was being used to carry the dark one's voice. The demon said, "So who is this with you two?" the demon asked

Aaron blinked and smiled, "who me, I'm no one special you need to know about." Aaron said and ran up and using the flat side of the axe smacked the demon clean across the face sending it down the hill.

Tristan watched the demon flying and laughed, "nice shot Aaron." He said and walked and stood near his friends

The demon got up and walked slowly back up the hill, half if it's face was bleeding and disfigured from the flat end of the axe blade. The demon said, "That was a grave mistake, whoever you are."

Tristan grinned, "Ah hello dark one." He let the blade blaze with the fire inside it.

"Blackfire not in Troy's hands, this is an surprising turn of events." The demon said and the dark figure stepped out of the demons body. The dark one's astral self stood before them. "So Tristan why are we traveling alone away from our dear lover? Did you two say good bye to each other?" The dark one said

Tristan was mad, "Shut up Dark one, you don't know anything. My love life is not any of your business. So kindly go bug someone else you wench." Tristan yelled

Aaron blinked while thinking to himself, how to attack an astral image and hurt the person sending the image at the same time.

The dark one smiled, "Now, now Tristan, I was going to be nice and give you some advice on how to keep your lover around, but if that's the case I won't." she said

"I have no need of your help, why so I may end up like my mothe… Artemis? Not going to happen Dark one I know better!" Tristan said and slashed with the blade at the dark one.

The dark one's hands moved fast and smacked the blade away, "I'm not holding back anymore, Know this Tristan, I will kill Troy one way or other and then Aeolus, Thetis, Siarnag, Maya, Gamel, Tina, Sharon, until you're the only one left in a graveyard of your friends and loved ones and then that's when I'll kill you.

A woman with ice white hair carrying a cross bow walked up behind the dark one and tapped her shoulder, "Hey why don't you take the long winded talk of what you going to do somewhere else." And shot a bolt into the head of the dark one, the dark one faded. "Sorry Aaron I took so long to catch up to you, Glalis sent me to help you, Jafar & Roxis should be coming in just a few minutes."

"Sonia, I'm glad the king sent you three to me, this is Tristan and Vox they've agreed to help us, once we help him save the south empire of this land from an evil that attacks it much like Vos. Vox is Vos's brother so he will able to help us end Vos." Aaron said

Behind Sonia, an older looking man walked up behind her and placed his arm on her shoulder, "Hey there, Aaron, long time." He said

"Roxis, you've not changed much at all." Aaron said

"Changed he's just gotten older that's all." A voice said behind Aaron Jafar stood there arm's crossed his chest drumming his fingers of his arms.

Aaron jumped, "For the stars in heaven Jafar don't do that to me."

Tristan grinned, "So someone else with powers much like mine this will be fun."

Jafar looked at Tristan, "Powers like yours what do mean?"

Tristan faded from view and dashed up to Jafar and kicked him across the field and faded back into view

Jafar got up, "Not bad it seems you now have a rival my friend." Jafar said

Sonia hugged Roxis, "So let's all set up camp as the sun is almost down and we all can talk and get to know more about this place. Tristan, I speak for Roxis and Jafar on this, it is an honor to meet you, and thank you for agreeing to help our kingdom and us." Sonia said

Tristan looked, "Actually I'll be coming to serve your king after I'm done in the south here, so no need to thank me." He said

Roxis walked over to Jafar and they grabbed from their packs the tent. Roxis laughed, "Glad the queen gave me the big tent there's more then enough room in it for all of us, Tristan. Aaron may be an enchanter, but our queen is the one who taught him how, she is a legendary enchantress."

"Wow, a magical tent." Tristan said

Aaron smiled. "Our queen is a very special woman. While the king handles the empire, she handles all the people in the empire, making them healing tonics, and such."

Tristan smiled, "I look forward to meeting the king and queen." Tristan said

Roxis had finished setting up the tent with Jafar. Roxis walked over to Tristan, "I'm Roxis, nice to meet you Tristan."

Tristan shook his hand, "Nice to meet you as well

They all went inside the tent. Inside Sonia was pulling a pot and some food from her pack. Jafar took off his jacket and sat on the ground and closed his eyes and placed his hands on his legs.

Roxis smiled and sat next to Sonia. Tristan was amazed at the fact the tent was huge, but it was made in such a way you could the outside, but your enemies couldn't see the tent from the outside. Vox walked over to a corner of the tent and fall asleep. Tristan walked over to Vox and rested his head on Vox's body

Aaron closed the tent behind him, "There we go if any more barbarian demons come we'll see them but they won't see us." He said and sat across from Tristan, who was now sleeping.

"Aaron? Do we have a crush on Tristan?" Sonia said with a giggle

"Huh? Oh no." Aaron said and blushed and put his pack on the ground next to him and rested his head on it and sleep took him.

Sonia laughed. "I think he does Sonia." Roxis said and hugged Sonia close to him.

Jafar sighed, "So what are we doing in this south empire place exactly?" He asked

Sonia explained the brief talk Aaron had with her when he introduced Tristan and Vox to her. "So all we have to do is help Tristan make sure the south of Rule is safe and we can return home, where Tristan and Vox will help us, and also Tristan wishes to live there and serve our king and queen."

Jafar grinned, "So he'll be living in our empire, then?" he asked and thought to himself good, I'll be able to see who is better me or him, power wise.

"Jafar, what are you planning?" Sonia asked

"Nothing, wake me up when food is ready." Jafar said while closing his eyes and fell asleep while still sitting up.

Else where, the Dark One stepped out of the dead demon's body. "Who were they, that girl & man with Tristan?" She said. Rubbing her head where the bolt had cut. "They who ever they are will die all the same."

(To be continued…in the next chapter of Tristan's.

The next chapter to rule, Chapter 7: Meeting Of The Old Ones.

The next Tristan Chapter: Chapter 10 & then in the last chapter.

I hope you so far like all of rule, so sorry for my delay in getting this to you all, I'm busy with stuff, but I'll be back in about a month or sooner with a new chapter to one of my 3 stories.

Thank you for reading my works, Lucian)


End file.
